Lonely Life of the Accursed Princess
by AmethystPearl99
Summary: Her life was confined in a cage-like room. She was given the most dangerous power. Something she never asked for. Before the events of Ballad of Rapunzel.
1. Ch 1: The Royal Half-Sisters of Floralia

**Hi everyone. First of all, HAPPY NEW YEAR! Second of all, this story is dedicated to all fans who just absolutely adore Belladonna. Aside from her initial intent of killing everyone, I can't help, but find her so adorable! Well, enjoy.**

* * *

Chapter 1: The Royal Half-Sisters of Floralia

Long ago, in the ancient Floralia Kingdom, there was once a King and a Queen, King Crisanto and Queen Violante.

King Crisanto was a great man, with pale blond hair that reached a little passed his chin, wearing red royal robes. His Queen, Violante was well loved. A beautiful woman with long blonde hair and fair skin, dressed in a lilac gown and a green cloak. She also wore a small golden crown and necklace. Her appearance resembles the kingdom's patron Goddess of Nature and Balance, Flora.

For the Kingdom of Floralia itself... As beautiful and serene as it may be, it shall serve as a cage to two lovely birds. Why? Well, allow me to explain. One day, Queen Violante was sick upon realizing that she was with child. The sickness caused her to become ill of heath. Fortunately, being a dedicated follower of Goddess Flora, the Queen was given a medicinal potion by the goddess, herself. It was made by the Flower of Life, the Lilac Bellflower.

"It can help me?" Violante asked.

"Yes," Flora answered. "However, the potion will not guarantee your life."

"I understand." she answered.

"It will, however, ensure that your child will be born healthy."

"I don't care about my life, so long as she arrives safely." the Queen replied.

"She?" Flora questioned.

"I can tell that it will be a she." Violante happily answered. "Thank you, Goddess Flora."

The Goddess didn't know how to reply. She rarely interacted with the humans on Earth, but when she did, it was usually for special occasions. Plus, being the Goddess of Nature and Balance, her response will normally come out as neutral. Just a nod was enough for a response before she disappeared.

After taking the potion of life everyday, a beautiful baby girl was born in the year of 1993. However, the Queen was extremely tired and weak from childbirth.

"Dear, what's wrong?" Crisanto asked in concern.

"Nothing, just tired." Violante assured. "Crisanto..."

"What is it, my Queen?" the King questioned.

"Her name... Our daughter's name..." she trailed off.

"Yes?"

"Her name is..." she paused. Looking over to see a vase full of rampion bellflower, the Queen continue to ponder on the thought. It looked so much like the Lilac Bellflower. "Rapunzel..."

"What?" Crisanto was confused.

"Rapunzel, that is her name." the Queen confirmed.

"Alright, Rapunzel will be our daughter's name." the King agreed, smiling.

She smiled back until she closed her eyes. Crisanto continued smiling, blinking his eyes a lot as tears fell out. He knows the she wouldn't want him to be sad, so he kept on smiling. Even though deep down... He was sad.

* * *

Late at night, the child in the nursery room couldn't sleep. She didn't cry loudly to wake anyone, but she missed someone. She missed her mother. Suddenly, she stopped crying to stare at a light near her cradle. A woman with long blonde hair, green eyes, dressed mostly in green appeared. A flower crown was worn on her head... Was she her mother? Obviously, being an infant, Rapunzel cannot tell that this woman was not her mother. Yet, you cannot deny the similarities.

The Princess let off a soft giggle as she was put in the arms of this woman whom she mistaken for her mother. The Goddess gave her a rather sad smile, pitying the child for her loss. Violante was one of the very few followers whom she admired. She wasn't the only mother who died and never got the chance to be there for the young ones in the family.

"Though I may not be your mother, Rapunzel, I will give you a gift in honor of the late Queen." Flora spoke softly to the child. The Princess just looked at the Goddess with those bright blue eyes of hers in curiosity. Putting the child down in her cradle, Flora continued, "The Queen was very fragile and poor of health, but you are the only one that reminds me of her. Therefore, I shall make you my fifth Guardian. So you'll forever be in the people's hearts, just like your mother. Princess Rapunzel, I give you the gift of life and dub thee, Guardian of the Lilac Bellflower."

The Goddess Flora created an orb of light, inside is the flower that Rapunzel is blessed with. The orb float from her hands and into the girl's heart. It was such a gentle feeling that it soothe the child to sleep peacefully. Taking one glance at the Princess, Flora smiled before disappearing.

The Princess, although very young, grew to be the very spitting image of her late mother as time goes by.

* * *

Seven years later, King Crisanto soon remarried to a woman named Melanie. It was after the day that Queen Violante died that the King of Floralia met with Princess Melanie. A woman with fair skin, long black hair, and hazel eyes. She was dressed in red with gold detailing. In time, whenever Crisanto felt lonely over the loss of his wife, it was Melanie who was there to comfort him. He could tell that she was a good person and that she wasn't trying to led him astray. Soon, they fell in love and he had proposed. She accepted, but her father didn't allow the marriage. Because of her instant refusal to marry anyone else other than Crisanto, her father locked her and a servant in a tower for seven years.

Once those seven years have passed, Melanie was able to reunite with Crisanto. This time, they got married. Upon becoming the new Queen of Floralia, Queen Melanie had the servant who stayed with her for seven years be made to her most trusted advisor.

The servant never showed her face, claiming that it wasn't worthy to been seen by royalty. This servant's name was... Mother Gothel. She was the one who had stayed with Melanie for seven years. Seven years of planning around the unexpected young woman, seven years of hiding and figuring out a plan to bring the downfall of Flora. Her time spent with the woman wasn't a waste for she convinced the royal that she was a friend.

And that trust will soon come in handy one day... That she can be very sure of.

After the marriage, Queen Melanie soon found out that she was pregnant a few weeks later. She was very sweet and compassion, but those lonely times spent in the tower had led her to become worried. She haven't experience the outside area for seven years. That could make anyone feel like they know nothing.

"Gothel, you are my friend. You stayed with me during those seven years... Why?" Melanie questioned.

"Because... I wanted to. I couldn't let a beautiful Princess like you suffer in that tower by yourself. And look at you now. You're a Queen." Mother Gothel answered. "Something wrong, dear?"

The Queen snapped out of her thoughts as she turned to her friend, "Oh no, it's nothing." she quickly dismissed it.

"Melanie, if you have something you want to say, then say it." Mother Gothel insisted. "I'm not your father, I will listen to you."

The woman sighed, "It's just... I know that Crisanto loves me, his sweet daughter, Rapunzel, loves me... But, what about the kingdom?"

"Dear, I need you to clarify for me."

"What if everyone still prefer the former Queen? I know I'd make a wonderful Queen, but... What if I'm not good enough compared to former Queen Violante?"

"Don't fret about it, you wouldn't want the little one inside to grow up all negative like you, do you?"

"I guess." the Queen smiled.

"Here, drink up." the old woman offered her tea.

"Thank you, Gothel." Melanie replied as she took a sip. She looked up at the servant, "It's sweet."

"Sweet from the most ancient flower of all." the servant replied.

Unbeknownst to the Queen, that tea had something extra to give it the sweet taste. It's sweetness that masked something very horrible, much like the servant, Mother Gothel. Over time, as Melanie continued to drink the tea, she would feel extreme headaches and dizziness. Even her once fair skin eventually turned deadly pale. The King didn't understand what was going on so he called the doctors for help.

It wasn't soon that the Queen gave birth to a baby girl in the year of 2000. The joy of being a mother spread to her mind, but something was wrong. She doesn't know why, she just does. She then noticed something strange in the royal gardens. Dark purple flowers started to bloom outside. Strange, she doesn't recall those flowers. Where did they come from? She looked down at her daughter. Is it possible that after the Princess was born that these flowers came?

But how? How was that possible? She know that the Goddess Flora had blessed Princess Rapunzel with the flower of life, but could she had done the same with her daughter as well? No, it can't be done by her. She may be emotionless, but she wouldn't give her daughter the flower of death, would she?

Placing the child in the cradle, the Queen whispered, "I'll be back, okay? Mommy with be with Bella soon."

Giving the sleeping child a kiss, the Queen went out of her room. She needed answers and she know who to asked. In the hallways, the Queen continue as a familiar figure was seen up ahead.

"Gothel." she called out.

The sorceress turned to face her, "Yes, my Queen?"

"Something's wrong with Belladonna."

"How so?"

Melanie directed the servant's attention to the garden.

"These flowers had appeared when they weren't before. I think they're connected to my daughter." she explained.

"So it has been done..." Mother Gothel trailed off.

"I beg your pardon?"

A crazed laugh came from the servant, "It's been done! The child will soon be made into the last Guardian... All thanks to you, Melanie."

"What? What's going on?" the Queen demanded. "Answer me!"

Calming down, the servant answered, "You were such an insecure child, Melanie, that you helped me achieved what I planned."

"What are you talking about?"

"That tea you've been drinking everyday? I added a potion that contained the Deadly Nightbloom. They crave for a master just like you have craved to drink the tea everyday." Mother Gothel answered. Seeing the Queen stumbling back, she laughed, "Oh, don't worry. I only added a small dosage so you wouldn't die from it. But, it's has been the cause to your recent dizziness and change of appearance."

"You little snake!" Melanie yelled. "You poisoned my daughter!"

"Heavens no!" the servant replied with a smile. "I didn't poisoned her, you did. And now, your daughter's life is up to Flora now."

"What are you saying?!" the Queen became frustrated.

"Unless something is done about it, soon... The potion might do harm to the child, even more. I've heard that another Princess had taken the potion as well. Ha, she was merely an adult! Her body soon gave in to the potion and she fell."

"I've recalled the Princess from the Bernese Alps did consume poison, but I never thought that the poison originate from that... Flower." the Queen remarks.

"It's not that surprising, children are more at risk. To you, it may be ill heath, but to your daughter..."

"No..." Melanie trailed off in fear.

"I always heard that apples grow very sweet during this time of the year... The same thing with berries." Mother Gothel taunts. "And... If I recalled, you named your daughter Belladonna. How very fitting. The name of the flower of death!"

"Leave! And don't ever come back to my kingdom!" Melanie yelled, however, she started to feel her forehead becoming hot.

"Oh? Feeling a little sick are we, my Queen? Now that you've serve your purpose in my plan, you can just go ahead and die!"

Before she knew it, the Queen collapsed just as Gothel turned her back on her, laughing.

* * *

The Queen was taken back into her room where she remained there for three days. She wasn't getting any better.

Looking at the cradle, she muttered tearfully, "I'm sorry, my daughter. Because I was fooled, this was the results. Your curse... Cannot be broken."

"Mother?"

Melanie looked towards the door. A young girl was poking her head curiously behind the wooden exit. She was wearing a pink dress, flowers decorated her long hair.

"Rapunzel, come in." the Queen replied gently.

The girl's eyes beamed in delight as she happily enters to room. Noticing the Queen's somber expression, her smile turned into a frown.

"What's wrong, Mother?"

"Rapunzel, I need to asked you something. Can you do me a favor?" she softly spoke.

"Of course, anything to make you smile."

"Well, I'd very much appreciated it if you can take care of Bella for me." she slowly got up from bed and took the infant from the cradle before carefully place her into Rapunzel's arm.

The girl was very excited as she gently rocked the small child back and forth.

"So this is my little sister!" Rapunzel whispered in excitement. "Oh, she's so cute!"

"I want you to take care of her for me." Melanie told her. "Can you do that?"

"Yes, but why?" the girl questioned.

"Because I know you can handle it." she simple replied.

Queen Melanie knew.

* * *

 _Just yesterday, the Goddess Flora came to her. She warned the Queen that she cannot take the powers out of the child. All she can do is make Belladonna the Guardian of the Deadly Nightbloom. The Queen was, at first, angry at the Goddess, asking if she cared what happened to her child. Flora, however, responded that it was the only way to keep the child alive. If she had done nothing about it, the poison within the child will eventually take over her and kill her. Being made into a Guardian will allow the Princess a chance to control them and to, hopefully, make peace with herself._

 _"A Guardian and their flower are linked. They worked together and respond to their feelings. Just like with animals, plants have a mind of its own." Flora explained. "Had I not intervene, the flower would be in control, instead of Belladonna."_

 _"There is no other way?" the Queen asked.  
_

 _"I wished I could help more, but that's all I can do. What's done cannot be undone, especially when it comes to choice." the Goddess replied. "So, I asked you, Melanie. What do you choose? Please think about it before you decide or you might regret it later."_

The Goddess left, leaving the Queen to ponder over everything.

* * *

Now, the woman has entrusted her daughter to Rapunzel, knowing that their powers will keep the other safe. It wasn't long until Queen Melanie died from the effects of the potion. And what's worse was that she never got the chance to warn her husband about Mother Gothel's true nature. So the scarred woman still remains within the Kingdom of Floralia until she is needed. As for the Queen, her spirit still haunts the palace walls, unable to rest for the mistaken in trusting her servant.

One year has passed and eight year old Rapunzel have been caring for her sister just like she promised. She loves her sister dearly and Belladonna, in turn, grew to love her big sister with each passing day.

The two were those birds, trapped in a birdcage. Though, they hoped that one day, they can spread their wings and escape this birdcage. To explore the outside world, away from confinement... To a world that can be so vast as the large blue sky.

* * *

 **What do you think? Please leave a review. By the way, the story I based Queen Melanie is on Brothers Grimm's Maid Maleen, a tale very similar to Rapunzel and something that I see if fitting for Melanie. See you guys soon.**


	2. Ch 2: Within the Walls of Confinement

**Hi everyone.** **Why does the littlest guardian loves bunnies so much? Here's your answer, enjoy.**

* * *

Chapter 2: Within the Walls of Confinement

After the death of Queen Melanie, a servant of the castle, Martha, was to be Belladonna's caretaker. She only knew the Princess for at least three years, aware that she was also blessed by the Goddess Flora. However, when the youngest daughter of the King reached her fourth birthday, something horrifying happen that no one had expected.

Now, Martha wasn't really like all the other servants of the castle. Because she never liked Queen Melanie, she deemed Princess Belladonna as only a nuisance and her powers were cursed, not blessed. Her distrust for the Queen only grew after seeing her converse with Mother Gothel right after Belladonna was born four years ago.

"Princess, where are you going?" she asked sternly after catching the child's attempts to sneak out.

"J-Just to see Rapunzel." the girl replied timidly.

"No, Princess. I was under orders by the King to watched over you. And that I shall do."

"But I'll only be-" Belladonna got cut off.

"Enough! You are going to stay here, in your room." the servant became impatient with the Princess.

All the other servants were standing, a bit nervous at the scene between Belladonna and Martha.

"I just want to see my sister!" the Princess exclaimed.

"You can see her any other time! In fact, I'd very much preferred if you stayed away from her!" Martha grabbed the girl's arm. "I have served this kingdom for a very long time and you are the only one who is making everything difficult! You and your wretched mother just had to come during a time of grief, trying to replace our beloved Queen and Princess as well!"

"I would never replace Rapunzel! I love her, she's my sister!" Belladonna struggled against Martha as the servant's grip tightens.

The girl cried out in pain as she fought even harder. In the middle of the struggle, the Princess accidentally scratched the woman in self-defense, her nails left opened wounds on the flesh. The woman immediately let go as she fell to the floor.

A scream was let out as all the other servants left to tell the King, leaving Belladonna alone to see the fallen form of the servant in front of her. She stumbled back as she looked down at her hands, her nails were emitting some sort of deadly touch. She looked back at Martha and suddenly, an overwhelming feeling of fear washed over her. She stayed put, trembling as footsteps can be heard. They were getting closer until the Princess can see her father. A look of shock spread on his face.

"Belladonna, are you alright?" Crisanto asked in panic.

The child couldn't answer, so she just nods. She then looked back at Martha for the woman was barely alive.

"Your Majesty..." she called out in a hoarse voice.

"Martha, what happened?" the King questioned.

"That thing did this!" the servant exclaimed, pointing at Belladonna.

King Crisanto was not happy over the fact that one of his servant called his daughter a "thing", but he dismissed the remark. Martha was taken to the infirmary to have her wounds be treated. To keep both the Kingdom of Floralia and Belladonna safe, the King decided that it was best if she stayed hidden in the highest tower. As for the servant, she was losing a lot of blood. Despite the wound wasn't deep, there was continuous bleeding. Soon, Martha died from blood loss. King Crisanto had the servant buried in the cemetery and kept her death a secret, claiming that she has left the kingdom.

* * *

The King later escorted his youngest daughter to the tower, where she shall stay for the time being. Just him and her.

"Now listen, Bella, the place I will take you shall be your new home." he explained.

"Am I going far away?" the Princess asked worriedly.

"No, it's close." Crisanto answered.

"Then, I can see Rapunzel, right?" Belladonna questioned, filled with hope.

The King was hesitant at first before he answered, "I'm afraid that you won't be seeing Rapunzel for quite a while..."

"Then when? Tomorrow?" she asked in curiosity.

The King didn't answer and open a portal to gain access to the tower. He motioned his daughter to go first and followed her after. When the child saw her new "home" she became confused.

"This is..." she immediately turned towards Crisanto. "Father, why..."

She stopped to see a grave expression on his face.

"Bella, listen to me. You'll have to stay in this tower for a while."

"But why?" the Princess asked until a thought came to her mind. "Is... Is this because I hurt Martha?" she waited anxiously for a response, but the King didn't give any. However, she can tell from his eyes that it wasn't about the servant, it was about her. Her eyes widen in fear, "Please, Father, don't make me stay here! I can't stand to be away from you or Rapunzel, please!"

Oh no, was this her punishment? Because she harmed a servant? Or was there more than that?

She begged, tugging at her father's shirt. But the more he didn't respond, the more he confirmed her fate. The girl cried as she fell to her knees, loosing her grip on him until she let go. Her father only looked at her in pity and guilt. Despite she was literally right there in front of him, how can he faced her? Guilt can only confused the mind even more.

"Bella, I-" he got cut off.

"I promise, I won't do that again... Just please!" she cried. "I promise I... Hic! Won't disobey her again." the poor girl started hiccuping as she continued to cry uncontrollably. "I'm sorry! I'm so sorry..."

"Bella..." he stopped himself. "Martha is dead."

"What?" she questioned in confusion.

"She died from blood loss."

"So it's all my fault..." she started blaming herself, looking down in shame. "That's why I'm being punished."

"Bella, you're not being punished. It's just-" Crisanto sighed. "It's very complicated."

"Then why? I don't understand, I don't understand anything at all!" she asked in frustration.

"I don't expect you to." was all he could answer.

"Hic! Please, I don't want to be alone..." the girl tearfully pleaded in a quiet voice, not making any eye contact. "Hic!"

Crisanto couldn't find a response, so instead, he patted her head.

"I'm sorry, but it's for your own good. This tower will keep you safe." he kneel down to get to her level. He gently place his hand on her cheek, moving her face so their eyes can meet. "I do love you. You understand, right?"

"Um-hmm." she gave a nod as she wiped her tears away from her eyes.

"Good." he kissed her on her forehead before he stood up. "I'll send for some servants to bring you anything you need. If there is something you want, asked them, okay?"

She gave another nod as she watched him exiting. When there was no more footsteps, she quickly got up and ran to the direction where her father went. The King had exited the way he came in, but the portal disappeared. The Princess then head downstairs to find a circular door at the bottom of the floor. It should lead below the tower. The girl tried to opened the exit, but all her attempts failed. She was trapped.

Giving up on escaping, the Princess returned to her room. She examined the open space that has yet been filled. Despite the room had nothing, it was very beautiful, with beautiful hues of purple. However, the widows were designed to looked more like a prison. She place a hand on the bars of the window, looking at the palace from afar. As sunlight shined, she looked away, staring at the floor.

"Such confinement to hold a tiny life, isolated from everything and everyone." the girl sadly realized.

The Princess began to questioned her powers. Why her? Why was she giving such devastating powers? She never asked for such things. She never asked for any of this!

 _"This tower will keep you safe."_ her father's words rang in her ears.

After the sun was covered by a cloud, the child looked out to her old home. Her thoughts trailed to her sister.

"You're lucky, Rapunzel." she remarked with a sad smile. "Despite I'm free to roam around this cage-like room, it looks like my wings are...Clipped. At least you can fly free beyond the walls of confinement. These same walls that separate you and me."

It was like someone had put a wall in the birdcage, quite literally. The youngest bird couldn't go anywhere while the older sister still has the door open. She can leave whenever she wants. Everyday, Princess Belladonna remained in her tower. Locked away. Nobody visited her, except for the servants. But even they don't stay for long. They only came to bring her whatever she might need. Coming and going because they were afraid of her. Weeks passed, even months.

Eventually, the loneliness got to the Princess. Everyday, she would blamed herself- her cursed powers for the reason why she was locked up. Can nothing good come out of her if all she was capable of is bringing death and destruction? Whenever she begins to missed her sister, she would blamed herself once more. All she felt was immense pain and sadness. The girl was miserable and grew slightly jealous of Rapunzel, as much as she doesn't want to admit it.

Belladonna became hopelessly lost and worried about her future. What fate will await her? Can any bright future come to her? Was she condemned to all this sorrow and suffering? What good can a Princess of Death gained in a life filled with nothing, but fear and loneliness? Everyday, she would feel nothing, but pain. Nothing of any physical sort, but she was suffering mentally. No one was really there for her.

* * *

In the Throne Room, King Crisanto was sitting in his throne, pondering over one thought. Is there a cure for Belladonna's powers? He doesn't know and he would continue thinking if it haven't been for the sound of the door knocking.

"Come in." he replied. The door opened to show a scarred woman in a baggy dull cloak with a staff in her hand. The King was surprised, "Gothel, what is it you need?"

"Your Majesty, I have a request. I wished to be a caretaker for your daughter, Princess Belladonna." Mother Gothel replied.

"Why? Are you aware of her..." what should he say? "Blessing?"

Mother Gothel laughed, "Oh, my King, I wouldn't call it a blessing. More like a curse. Although, I feel partially responsible for Queen Melanie's death."

"What's that?"

"She died, leaving her child motherless. I understand that girl's loss. I, too, have lost something that I can never get back."

"Don't blame yourself, Gothel. You were there for Melanie during those seven years. Seven years that I couldn't be there for her." Crisanto reminded her.

"King Crisanto, you are kind. Although, I feel it is fitting for me to look after your daughter. It's only fair for me to help guide the child of your late wife."

"I'm not quite sure. The former caretaker died." the King was hesitant.

"I once help guide Queen Melanie through her time of need and now, Princess Belladonna needs me. I'm sure she would want to know what kind of person her mother was." the servant insisted.

"Very well, you shall have access to the tower." the King replied.

"You look worry, Your Majesty." she noted.

"I just..." the King sighed. "I want to find a way to help cure my daughter, so she can come back. I feel guilty for locking her in the tower, especially when she wasn't at fault."

"Don't worry about it too much, my King. I shall teach the girl all that I know."

"I see, I hope you succeed."

"Indeed." after the servant left, the King didn't hear her last remark. "I shall succeed."

Little did the King know, what the sorceress had in mind was something that he didn't expect.

* * *

Meanwhile...

It's been many months, six in fact, since she last seen her sister. It was probably the same thing with her... Only, she haven't seen a single soul for a very long time. A girl of twelve years, dressed in a sleeveless pink dress, was watching from her opened window, with her head resting in her hands as if in a daydream. A floral crown of lilac and white flowers was adorn in her hair. Her long waist-length golden hair was gently swaying back and forth in the cool night breeze. Many flower petals drifted gracefully in the wind, the scent of Lilac Bellflower was so sweet.

Her blue eyes gazed at the stars until her sight drifted of to a certain place. Just a few miles away was the tower. That place where they kept _her_. The Princess didn't understand. Why was Belladonna locked up there? What did she do that she has to be kept in the tower? Snapping out of her thoughts, the Princess resumed her gaze at the tower. She wondered, how was Belladonna doing? Was she also looking out her window, looking for her as well? Unfortunately for Rapunzel, the dark night sky really hidden any view of the window. Belladonna can probably see her because her room is filled with light.

That day when her sister was locked away, her father had been very secretive. Even when Rapunzel found out that her sister was in the tower, the King never answered her questions. He didn't even give any real reasons why, but he had forbidden her from going up there. Why?

Well, she wasn't going to just stay in her room and heed her father's words, even if he was King. However, sneaking out in the middle of the night will spread panic. It could ruin her chance to see her sister again. She'll have to plan. That was when the first question popped in her head.

How was she going to get access to the tower?

"Don't worry, Bella. I'll find a way to see you." the girl promised as she rest in her bed.

She'll have to find that way tomorrow morning.

* * *

It has been a long time since she had been in the tower. How long has she been in here? Weeks? Month? Maybe six months? Perhaps even more... The seasons have been changing a lot. She remembered that during Spring, the time when she was taken to her "new" home, she would stare out at night to find Rapunzel. Luckily, she can see her sister's room because it was filled with light. However, there was little light in the room here, only a few candles that glowed rather eerily. She would play with her dolls sadly. Much more like useless goods that wasn't needed, much liked her. She wasn't really needed. After all, who needs a girl who have destructive powers? Who would want her? A burden to the family, one who have gone from being a King's daughter to a prisoner of her own home.

She remembered missing out on Rapunzel's twelve birthday on April 7. She couldn't attend the party nor leave this cursed tower at all! Looking through that same window, she would hear the festivity. The music from the instruments, the sound of cheers, the songs of the crowd... Through this tiny window, it was the only way to see. Well, there was also a balcony at the top of the tower, but she doesn't dare go up there... At least, not yet. The tower is very high and during extreme weather conditions, one might accidentally slip and fall. And that fall will only mean death.

Being in this tower can be very lonely sometimes. Even her play set. A tea party for only one...

But during the Summer, it was worse when the frequent storms come. The thunder would roar so loudly and the lighting flash, terrifying the poor girl. Every night, she would tremble in her bed, having no one to comfort her. There was no one. She was all alone. The only thing that stays with her is darkness. Darkness and loneliness. It was truly a living nightmare.

But Spring and Summer have already passed. The calmness of Autumn have arrived... And soon the peaceful Winter will too. Belladonna was drawing on a piece of paper with a box of crayons on her bed with only a candle for her to see. It was a drawing of her and Rapunzel together. She hoped that day will come. The day when she and her sister can escape from this place. Of course, she loves her home, but she wishes to explore the world. To see what was in store out there. But... If she ever get that chance one day, where would she go?

The mountains? The beach? To other kingdoms?

She have no idea. When the girl have finished her drawing, she place the paper and the box of crayon on her desk before going to bed. Before going to sleep, however, she would looked at the stars and that pale moon. In time, sleep caught up with her as the girl closed her eyes. Hopefully, she'll dream her wish will come true... One day.

* * *

Another day will soon passed. It was dull and tiresome. Today is November 13, the girl's fifth birthday. Obviously, she could just spent the rest of her day playing by herself. But what's there to play when your whole life is filled with loneliness? Nothing, but an empty void? What was the purpose of trying to live a normal life when she is considered dangerous? Why was she like that? She doesn't know the origins of her powers. What a way to celebrate one's birthday, locked in a tower where no one dares to come visit her. She was just too lonely.

Unaware to the girl, there was always one visitor amongst the shadows. The King. Everyday, he would watched her in secrecy as she played by herself. But she never knew that.

It was now close to being evening and Belladonna was close to just give up on the day. Until...

She heard the door to the tower opening. Curious, she went out of her room to see what was going on. Once she got to the Tower Basement, she noticed that the door was closed. Was it just her imagination?

"Bella." a soft voice whispered.

The child turned to the source of the voice to have her eyes widen.

"Rapunzel!" she exclaimed happily.

"Shh." the older Princess place a finger to her lips.

Rapunzel came out of her hiding place as Belladonna ran up to hug her.

"I missed you so much!" the girl cried, not caring about keeping her voice down.

Rapunzel sighed in submission. Well, there is no point continuing it, right?

"And I missed you too." she wrapped her arms around her beloved sister.

"But, what... Why are you here?" Belladonna asked, looking into her sister's eyes without breaking the tender embrace.

"Father wouldn't allow anyone to visit, even me. So I came on my own." Rapunzel explained.

"But how? Why?" the little girl questioned as the sister made their way into Belladonna's room.

"I came through with the help of a magic beanstalk." the girl answered. "And... Because it's your birthday, Bella, I have a present for you."

"Really?!" Belladonna questioned in excitement.

The only present she'll ever accept would be from Rapunzel because her gifts has something that all the other toys doesn't have. It has some sort of meaning. All the others were exchanged between strangers, but Rapunzel is no stranger to her. And as proof, the Princess showed her a box in purple wrapping with a lilac bow on top.

The younger sister opened the gifted box to see a purple stuffed bunny. It was completely handmade!

"I hope you love it, even though it's not that good." her sister humbly admits.

The girl blushed embarrassingly over her sewing skills, despite it wasn't bad. The sewing have a natural feel to it, but Belladonna didn't care about that. She just looked at the stuffed bunny and squealed so happily. Like what any other normal young girls do, she hugged it close, rubbing its cheek against hers. She then gave Rapunzel another hug.

"I love it! Than you, Rapunzel!"

* * *

And so, Rapunzel began her plans to visit Belladonna everyday. She had to be careful though. At night, her father would regularly go to the tower. If he caught her, then all her chances would fail. So, to be safe, she would visit during the mornings or afternoons. If she's lucky, she might be able to sneak during the night after her father left on rare occasions. The sisters would play with each other so much that Belladonna didn't feel lonely anymore. As a matter of fact, she enjoys having her sister in her life again. It was like what they used to do before her imprisonment in the tower. Although, she can experience it again.

However, on one Winter's day, the King decided to come for an early visit. The girls were unaware of his presence, but the Crisanto can feel the presence of his older daughter. To confirm his suspicion, he peek through the crack of the door.

 _'Rapunzel? What is she doing here?'_ he ponder as he eavesdrop on their conversation.

"I don't think Father loves me." he can hear Belladonna's voice.

Crisanto frowned at that comment. Was she that lonely and desperate that she didn't believe in his love for her? Or was it because time seemed to have not changed in this tower that she has forgotten? Or perhaps, changed her opinion?

"I think he does love you." Rapunzel replied. She shook her head, "No, I _know_ he does love you."

"Then why would he locked me here in this tower?" the child asked.

"He must have a good reason, perhaps all he wants is to keep you safe." the older girl respond.

The younger girl nods her head, recalling that her father did say something along those lines.

"If only he could have shown it..."

"There are many ways to show love other than simple kisses and hugs." Rapunzel pointed out.

"Like what?"

"Simply thinking about the ones you love. Caring for them is anything form of love, even if you don't know about it." Rapunzel turned towards the door and smiled, giving her father a wink.

King Crisanto was initially shocked, but then he smiled, knowing that Belladonna will be in good hands with Rapunzel. He was such a fool. He could never separate the two apart. Perhaps, that was why Melanie entrusted her daughter to Rapunzel. Understanding the situation now, the King left the tower via portal.

Knowing that his daughters will be fine, there was just one objective in his mind. Finding a cure.

At night, Rapunzel sings Belladonna a song to help her go to sleep. It was soothing and melodic. It gives out this calming feeling in the young girl's heart. After all, it was only natural for the Guardian of the Lilac Bellflower to make anyone feel at ease. When the twelve year old have realized that her sister have fallen asleep on her lap, she smiled as she carefully carried her to bed. The girl was sleeping so soundly as she was put in bed. After placing the stuffed bunny in the girl's little arms and covering her with a warm blanket, Rapunzel gave a goodnight kiss on Belladonna's cheek.

"Sweet dreams, Bella." she quietly replied as she left, being very careful not to disturbed her.

Belladonna smiled as she snuggled her bunny. In her beautiful dreams, she dreamt of her and Rapunzel. It would be nice to travel a little bit from home- to be free from this tower, wouldn't it?

* * *

 **I hope you enjoy. Please leave a review and to any "Guest" out there, at least have a name that I can call you by. See you soon!**


	3. Ch 3: The Wings of Light and Dark

**Hi everyone. I must say, I'm quite astounded by the lack of reviews for chapter two, not that I forcing any of you guys to write any. I understand any reasons, but it would be nice to get some feedback on how you felt about it. Oh well, enough on my complaints. Here is another tender sisterly moment, enjoy.**

* * *

Chapter 3: The Wings of Light and Dark

It wasn't long until King Crisanto stop his visits to the tower, feeling the need to continue his search to find a cure, leaving his eldest daughter to care for Belladonna. This was good because it gave Rapunzel more chances to visit her sister without worry. However, because the King allowed Mother Gothel to "take care" of the accursed Princess, she would start her visits after Rapunzel have left in the evening.

Upon entering the girl's room, she caught sight of the Princess.

 _'She looks a lot like Melanie...'_ Mother Gothel noted.

Not just mentally, but physically. Long black hair, pale skin, dressed in dark clothing. However, unlike the late Queen, the Princess wore more black than red. Another thing that the sorceress noted was the child's red eyes, the only thing that stood out. The servant briefly wondered if Belladonna was never born as a Guardian, would her eye color be different? Most Guardians of Flora would inherit physical traits from their family. But when they have traits that normally isn't from their family, it was normally from the powers they were given.

Take the Fire Prince, Ross Red, for an instance. Why does he looked different out of his entire family member? His sister, Snow White, has traits mostly from her father with her pale complexion as a result of being blessed with the Frosted Edelweiss. Ross Red, on the other hand, looked nothing like his family. The reason was because of the blessing of his flower, the Fiery Rosa. He was given his powers right after his birth, hence his eyes and hair to be as red and fiery as his flower.

Those red eyes... Could it be possible that the Princess has them because of her powers over the Deadly Nightbloom? They say red is the most aggressive and dangerous color of all. Which is why she intents to bring all that negativity within the Princess out into the light.

Mother Gothel snapped out of her thoughts to watch the girl. She was busy writing in her diary on her bed. So happily... And foolishly naive. Unaware of the woman's presence, unaware of all the plans she has in store for the little girl in order to get her revenge. The scarred figure went into the room without any problem. The Princess has yet noticed her. Looking over to the lonely tea set for one, Mother Gothel noticed the stuffed bunny. It was the only thing that seemed out of place with everything else. Oh, you probably didn't know... But the girl's room was a complete utterly mess! Most of the dolls and stuffed animals were wrecked, in a minor way, but still not in good condition. Only that bunny was the only one that looked well taken cared of. The woman went over to picked it up.

"Rapunzel, is that you?" the girl happily asked without looking. She was still writing in that her diary book of hers.

"Why, what a nice stuff toy." Mother Gothel comments.

Her voice startled the child, but it did got her attention. She turned around from her bed to looked at the woman. A curious creature, truly she was. The girl studied the woman in her room.

"You're not Rapunzel..."

"No, I am not." the woman agreed. "From where do have you such a thing? Or from whom?" she asked about the stuffed bunny.

After Belladonna finished staring at the woman, she timidly replied, "R-Rapunzel gave it to me."

"Did she now?" the sorceress examines the toy. What a waste. She won't be able to proceed with her plans when the Princess hold sentient values over something like this. "Hmm... Such a meaningless thing, don't you think?"

The cruel woman was on the verge to destroy the stuffed bunny, wanting to see the girl's reaction as she slowly tear it to shreds. But, sadly to say, she had to restrained the urge to do so. She did, however, tugged hard on one of the arms, just enough to hear a small tear. That was enough to provoke the child.

"Stop it!" the girl exclaimed as she got up from her bed to rushed to Mother Gothel. "Give it back!" she took the bunny from Mother Gothel and firmly hold it to her chest.

She glared at this stranger with extreme hatred. The servant was a bit... Disappointed. What she see in front of her... Even though those red eyes were filled with rage, they were mostly lost in confusion.

"Why are you so fixated on a mere broken toy when you should be angry, child?" she asked.

"Angry?" Belladonna questioned, her expression softens.

"The people here will never love you like your sister, they will never accept you." Mother Gothel stated.

"I don't need anyone's love. Being with Rapunzel and having her love is enough for me." the girl insisted in a quiet voice.

The sight was so appalling! The woman can see that it will take time to lead the child astray. She needed the Princess to feel the same insecurity as her mother did before her.

 _'Let rage, sadness, and fear overcome you, Princess. Then, I can get my revenge against Flora...'_ the woman hoped.

However, she didn't get that. The woman was still being greeted by the questioning look of the Princess.

"You are such a naive little girl are you, Belladonna?"

"W-What do you mean?"

The servant sighed, "Soon, Rapunzel will leave you. She will leave the kingdom and she won't be taking you along when you are dangerous to the entire world."

"You're lying, Rapunzel would never do that!" Belladonna replied in disbelief, however, her voice wasn't strong.

"Are you sure? Because you don't seem so yourself." Mother Gothel pointed out.

"I-I..."

"Give it some thought, Princess. Soon, you'll come to understand... One day. And when you do, you'll be asking for my help." Mother Gothel turned to the door. "I'll visit you every evening so we can begin on our plans. And don't tell your sister."

The woman left the tower, leaving the conflicted child alone in her room.

* * *

The next day, when Rapunzel came to visit her sister, Belladonna wanted to tell the elder Princess about the woman in her room yesterday. The problem was... She doesn't know the woman's name. The subject was immediately dropped after Belladonna caught sight of a book in Rapunzel's hands.

"What's that, Rapunzel?" the girl asked in curiosity.

The twelve year old giggled, "It's a story, Bella. I thought that while on my visits, I can bring something that we can enjoy together."

"What is the story about?" Belladonna questioned, seeing two birds on the cover.

"It's a story about two birds, sisters in fact." Rapunzel sadly looked at the book in nostalgia. "It was a present Mother gave to me, but... She never got the chance to read it. Father told me it was her most favorite."

The golden-haired Princess continued to stare sadly at the book until the five year old spoke up.

"Rapunzel?"

"Oh, it's nothing." the girl quickly dismissed her sentient feelings. "Come, Bella. I'll read it to you." she smiled to see the younger girl's brighten expression.

Rapunzel sit in a chair while Belladonna sat on the floor, near the warmth of the fireplace. As the elder Princess flipped the page, she began to read.

"Once, long ago..."

There was a birdcage that held two birds. These birds were sisters. The older sister was more experience in flight while the little one was still in training. One day, when opportunely allowed the cage door to open, the older sister began to take to the skies while the little sister would watch in awe. Wanting to join with her sister, the young one worked hard to fly. It started out as a simple flap, but slowly, she was off the floor. Soon, she was able to join with her sister in the skies...

"What happened next?" Belladonna asked in curiosity.

"I'm afraid I'll have to stop here." Rapunzel replied, disappointed that she had to stop. She marked the pages before closing the book.

"What? Why?"

"It's getting dark soon. Father wouldn't want me to stay too long." the Princess noted after looking at the sunset through the window.

"Oh..."

"Don't worry." she patted Belladonna's head. "We'll continue the story another time. Besides, I want to know more too."

Seeing her sister smile was the best of all in Rapunzel's mind. She never liked seeing Belladonna upset or feeling sad. Princess Rapunzel was about to leave when...

"Rapunzel."

"Hm?" the girl turned around.

"Can... Can you keep the book here? I'd like to read it again."

Rapunzel smiled, "Okay, but don't read ahead before me."

She gave her sister the book before giving her a kiss on the girl's cheek. Belladonna smiled, knowing her sister will come back. However, after the older girl left, Mother Gothel came in a few minutes later.

"What do you think you're doing?" her voice was stern and a tad impatient.

Instead of answering the woman's question, the Princess asked in a defensive tone, "Who are you? Really."

"Why, I am Mother Gothel, Princess." the woman answered.

"Mother... Gothel?" Belladonna slowly called out the name in confusion.

Catching the girl off-guard, the servant snatched the book from the child's hands.

"Hey! Give it back!" the Princess desperately tried to grab the book from the woman's grasp.

Looking at the cover of the book, Mother Gothel comments, "Huh, so this is what you've been reading? Honestly, Princess, you should reconsider and read something less childish."

The scarred figure ripped the book into halves.

"No!" the girl cried.

Ignoring the small cries of the Princess, Mother Gothel turned towards the fireplace and discarded the halves of the book as the flames does the rest. Belladonna ran passed the woman in attempt to reach the book, but she was too late. All the pages were engulfed by the red flames. She watched as the last pages turned to cinders as the remains were left in tiny burnt pieces in front of her. Fire can be very destructive, indeed. Nothing can be retrieved from its fiery flames that burns continuously. She hated it, but the girl hated it more that she will never know the ending of the story. The same with Rapunzel.

"Oh, why bother over something meaningless, child?" the woman questioned in an emotionless tone.

"But I wanted to know the ending, Rapunzel does too!" Belladonna exclaimed, glaring at Mother Gothel.

"Is the ending that really important to you?" the servant asked. "Fine, then I shall tell you the ending."

"You will?" the girl's tone softens in confusion.

"Yes, anyway... The younger bird was able to fly, yes. However, she was inexperience in flying during a harsh storm. It was as if nature, herself, denied the young bird her freedom. As the raging storm continues, the little one eventually injured her wings from the heat of the lightning that strikes. The owner, seeing that his youngest songbirds was injured, put the young one back in her little birdcage... Where she shall stay to suffer from her loneliness for all eternity."

"That's..." Belladonna cannot believe that was the ending. "What about the older sister?"

"It's up to her to decide. That young bird have no control over her older sister's thoughts, the same with you."

The Princess became angry. That can't be the ending, right? Maybe she made it all up, but then... What would be the real ending? The Princess glanced at the fireplace where the book was burn. Not every story have a real ending, isn't that what the people say? But normally, fairytales do. So what about her story? Could her fate ended up the same as that youngest bird? Not wanting to look at the wretched woman behind her, Belladonna started to stare into the fire.

A sigh can be heard.

"Now that is out of the way, let me give you something better to read." Mother Gothel insisted as she gave the girl a journal.

It was filled with many plans and experiments. She put the book next to the girl, but the Princess paid no attention to it. Her attention was directed at the flames. Soon, after Mother Gothel can see that the girl will not move from her position, she left with a sigh. Manipulating the child will take a long while. Someone must be guiding her moral compass onto the right path. Whoever they are, Mother Gothel vowed to put a stop to them first...

It was getting dark until the only light came from the fireplace. The child was still quiet and not moving until her eyes drifted to the journal next to her. In pure hatred of that woman and anything that belongs or relates to her, she toss the book into the fireplace before grabbing out her diary. With a lit candle, she wrote in a new fresh page. After she was done writing, Belladonna took out her crayons and began to draw on the left side of her diary. A picture of her, Rapunzel, and her bunny. Lastly, she drew Mother Gothel in complete anger in the background. Because this was her diary, she can poke fun at the wretched woman who claimed false lies and deceitful plans. Satiated at drawing Mother Gothel as an ugly person, the Princess went to bed.

* * *

Two years have passed since the sisters have read that book. Oddly enough, Rapunzel never mentioned it. That's probably because Belladonna has kept her distracted from even thinking about it. However, eventually, Rapunzel caught on and asked her little sister about the book so they can finish the ending.

"I'm sorry, Rapunzel, but I don't want to read it right now." the girl sadly replied.

"Bella, is something wrong?"

"No." she lied.

Seeing her sister in a sad state, Rapunzel decided to take Belladonna outside to enjoy the sunlight. She knew it was a perfect opportunity because the King was away for some reason which he didn't tell her. Besides, it's been exactly three years since the seven year old have seen beyond the walls of confinement. The sisters enjoyed taking long walks around the gardens. Rapunzel knew it was the perfect thing to cheer her sister up. The girl haven't been outside for a very long time. They strolled from sunrise to sunset. In the end, the sisters rested on their porch swing.

"Thank you, Rapunzel. This was what I needed." Belladonna remarked.

"Anything to make you smile again, Bella." Rapunzel replied.

The young Princess looked down with a sad smile, "It was good to be out." she then gaze up to see her tower. "But... I'll have to eventually go back."

"Bella..." the fourteen year old trailed off.

"It's not fair. I have to always stay there, I can't even leave!" the girl bitterly replied. She sighed, "Rapunzel, that story you used to read to me a long time ago, about those sisters... I think I know the ending to that story."

"What?" Rapunzel became confused.

She never knew what had happened with the book because Belladonna never wanted her to know. Still, it was a few weeks ago that she found out that the book went missing, but she never bother asking her little sister about it, knowing that it would only upsets her even more.

"The older sister flew from her cage, into the skies, while the little one remain behind." the Guardian of the Deadly Nightbloom looked up to her sister. "I'm that younger bird, Rapunzel."

"No, you're not." Rapunzel told her.

"How can I leave when I'm suppose to be trapped in my tower? In my birdcage?" Belladonna questioned in frustration. She got off the swing to stare at her reflection through a small pond. "Because of this horrid power I harbor inside me... Nothing can ever go right!" she ran her hand across her reflection on the water's surface in disgust. It was as if she was trying to scratch herself or... Hating to see herself like this.

"Bella..."

"Everything about me can never go right! All I've done is bring death and destruction, I never wanted any of this!" the child exclaimed.

"Bella, listen." Rapunzel pleaded.

The seven year old calm down, although, she can already feel her power slowly surfacing. Unlike all the other Guardians, their powers respond to positive emotions. For Belladonna, the Nightbloom only grows when their master is feeling extremely negative.

The girl sat on a patch of grass, flowers wilting around her as she wrapped her arms around her knees, "It's no use... I'll never be able to control it. I won't be able to fly free... And leave this prison I call home." she then felt a comforting hand on her shoulder.

"Then I'll stay with you." Rapunzel answered.

"You will?" the girl looked up, questionably.

"Let's continue, the story has not ended yet." the eldest Princess suggested.

"Okay." a small whisper can be heard.

Rapunzel got her sister to her feet and they continued their stroll around Floralia. While holding hands together, Rapunzel looked out into the sunset as she made up the ending to the story.

"After the older sister found out that the wings of the little bird was injured, she returned to the birdcage as the little sister has her wings clipped. She stayed with the young bird until her wings can heal- so her beautiful feathers can grow and mature. But until that happens, the older sister will be the little sister's wings. The elder sister will take the younger bird to anywhere she wants to go until she can do it by herself. That is how the story truly ends."

"Is it true then?" Belladonna asked.

"What is?"

"You'll be my wings, Rapunzel?"

"Absolutely." the girl answered. "I'll help sneak you out as much as I can. If not, I'll stay in your tower so you won't ever be lonely again."

A smile spread across Belladonna's face as she hugged her sister, "Thank you, Rapunzel!"

* * *

 **I hope you enjoy. By the way, the story that Rapunzel was reading is not based on any fairytale. It is more about them. Their wings are their powers. The only reason why Bella was lock up was because of her inability to control her powers. Metaphorically, her uncontrolled powers is her broken wings. Leave a review if you like and I'll see everyone next week.**


	4. Ch 4: Wandering Adventure and Evil Plots

**Well now, I think it's time to bring in the next piece into the story. After all, we never know what happen to him after he left the Frog Prince story. Yep, you guess it. I've always wonder, when you have around 500 years of travel, where would you go?**

 **A little warning, there will be a scene that has another b word because I can imagine "Her" saying it. I'm still can't believe I used another curse word, despite I didn't show it. This is the second time. Anyway, enjoy.**

* * *

Chapter 4: Wandering Adventure and Evil Plots

Everything was mostly peaceful in the Floralia Kingdom until the last piece came in. A warrior from his long travels has led him here. Was it by the simple act of fate? Or would you call it destiny? A man of twenty with chin-length red hair and fiery red eyes. Dressed in a royal grey shirt and black pants. His boots reached knee high and his hands are in gloves. He would travel to many places, fire sword in hand. A red cloak, the color of royalty, is worn around his shoulders. His confident smile says it all as he stared at the kingdom from a distance. His journey has taken him here. But it didn't happen that easily. It had all happened way back. In the year of 1518.

The Guardian of the Fiery Rosa, Prince Ross Red.

A man who've been on many adventures and more. It started when he left the Mountain Kingdom the day after breaking ties to his sister, Princess Snow White. That was when his journey begin. He was upset that Snow did not listened to him. She just had to run away- to elope with the Frog Prince, James. To retaliate, he left his home to find his own path. He had let his anger clouded his judgement. That was one of the many flaws of his. Mostly, it was his pride that caused him to make this decision. Nonetheless, he didn't regret it. Because of his choice, he was free... In a way.

He got to travel and see many new things that he has yet explore. Being stuck in his home because of his stepmother had made him want to leave. It was just a few days after he left home that the Fire Prince was visited by a woman dressed in green. He never met her before, but he knew who she was.

"Goddess Flora," he kneel. "I'm honored to be under your presence."

"Rise, Prince Ross Red." she replied as he did. "Are you certain of your choice?"

"Yes." he nodded.

"Then what will you do?" Flora questioned.

"I'm finding my own path." Ross answered.

"And how will you do that?" she asked.

"I..." Ross trailed off, pondering in thought. Ever since he left, he never really thought things through.

The Goddess smiled, "I might need some assistance, if you're interested."

"What is it that you need assistance?" the Fire Prince questioned.

"I need someone to help me. Every year, on Dire Island, there is this seed that I need in order to be rejuvenated." Flora explained. "With the Magic Seed, the Earth will be stabilized and the Seasons can continue their jobs."

"But what does that have to do with me?"

"You seek purpose, Prince Ross Red. Perhaps your adventure to the Swan Kingdom might give you some answers... And the time to make new friends." the Flower Goddess answered. "If I recall, your childhood was very limited. This chance I'm giving you might help fill in some of the holes in your life."

"That is true, I don't have much friends... And I certainly want to put my immortal life to good use." Ross started to consider the idea.

"I can give you that purpose." Flora replied. "A very simple task."

"What is the task?"

"Watch the entire ceremony, from beginning to end." she answered. "It happens once every year in the Summer."

"I accept the task." the Fire Prince agreed. "I still don't know how long I'll be traveling, so stopping by will help fill in the rest."

The Goddess smiled, "I'll see you in the Summer."

She then disappeared while Prince Ross Red continued on his travels. Even though he has been traveling by foot, his life continues forever and ever, without end.

* * *

Every Summer, the Fire Prince would go to Dire Island to watch the ceremony of Flora's rejuvenation before resuming on his adventures. The Swan Guards he met were entirely different from the guards back in his own kingdom. Not only are they well-versed in combat, but they were almost expression free. Almost. But, that is the oath of the Swan Guards. They mustn't let emotions get in their ways in protecting the kingdom and their Goddess.

In the year 1528, Ross Red paid a little visit to Scotland- to the Stewartson Kingdom of Princess Briar Rose. He knows that she was still sleeping within castle grounds and wanted to help her in anyway he could. He had heard of her tale... And her sad end. However, the castle was like an endless maze! So many rooms and doors... And there were thorns everywhere. Luckily, these one were old and not that strong. He could sense some kind of magic on them and it seemed to be restraining the briars.

"Her powers are being suppressed..." Ross noticed, sensing the thorns' instinct to protect.

They're responding to Briar Rose. Knowing from his own power, a Guardian and their flower work differently. Some respond to emotions while other are based on impulses. Perhaps the thorns sprang as a result of not only protecting the Princess, but her desire for something else as well.

"Who's there?" a voice weakly questioned, barely in a whisper.

Ross Red turned around to see a young woman of sixteen in a white dress. She look exhausted and in a daze.

"Are you Briar Rose?" he asked.

She nodded, "Who are you?"

"I'm Ross Red." Ross introduce.

"I sense a power within you, similar to mine." she softly spoke. "Are you a Guardian, Ross?"

"Yes."

"Tell me, why are you here?"

"I remember the pain of losing someone dear to me once, I thought I could help you."

"You're talking about Snow White." Briar Rose guessed. "I heard a lot about you from her in the Spirit Realm."

"You did?"

The Princess nodded. Her spirit was fading.

"Thank you for your help, Ross, but I'm afraid you can't do anything me. However, I'm grateful for your thoughts." she let out a tired sigh. "But... Now I have to go back to sleep again. I don't belong back in this world yet. I cannot retain this form any longer. Farewell, Ross."

With that remark, she disappeared- her spirit returned to the Spirit Realm, where she awaits for the day of her awakening to arrive. After the meeting with Briar Rose, the Fire Prince left. He decided to no longer intrude and left the land.

* * *

His next travel took him to the forest in France. In the year of 1538, ten years after meeting Briar Rose, Ross Red made another friend. The First Red Riding Hood Sister, Isabella. The two meet when Ross saved her from being outmatched by Mist Wolves. They walked, patrolling the forest together while getting to know the other at the same time.

"So, you're Snow White's brother." she noted.

"You know Snow?" Ross questioned.

"I saved her son once or at least, tried too. I couldn't save him in time. It was when I met with your sister a few months ago." Isabella explained.

 _'So, Snow has a son...'_ Ross thought.

He couldn't believe that she had a son. It was somewhat weird to think of himself as an uncle. Old memories came back to him. They were wretched ones, but most of them were just sad. Maybe he was wrong after all. Perhaps those two, James and Snow, should be together. However, she probably won't forgive him for their disagreement if he tried to visit. He had already decided that he can't go back home either. Breaking his relations with Snow White was like saying that you can't go back. And he can't.

He guess, the reason why he left... The purpose he was trying to find throughout his travels... Was really a way to find a place to call "home". Someplace where he can be happy himself. For now, he is still searching.

More years have passed until the Fire Prince heard stories of a Snow Queen in the Bernese Alps, where his home is. The rumors spread around 1542. Funny, though, he never made the connection that the Snow Queen and his sister were the same person. But that's what you get when you travel so long without knowing the condition of your homeland.

He have been traveling for so long... How many years passed now? Being an immortal, time seemed to be the same and endless. He was intrigued, however. Many of the places he has traveled to have changed through human ingenuity, some still kept traditions that barely changed at all.

* * *

In the year of 2009, in a room devoid of light, was a cloaked figure. Her blonde hair covered her long scarred face on the left side. Mother Gothel was researching more in her library. Making sure that no one was nearby, she opened a way to a secret passage. It led down to her secret laboratory, where she had been experimenting. Putting a book down on the table, the servant continued flipping. Nothing in the world would satisfy her more other than revenge!

"Oh, if only time could hurry." Mother Gothel wished.

She vowed to find whomever was in the way in her plans and she has found that annoying prick.

Rapunzel.

The Princess is the one who is preventing her plans from unfolding. The girl is the one who've kept Belladonna from straying from her righteous path. And she, herself, has been tempting the child to give in to her destructive side. Right now, Princess Belladonna has hope. Well, she'll just have to destroy that hope- a way to persuade the girl into following her impulse to destroy. Such is the Deadly Nightbloom's nature.

Luckily, just like Rapunzel is Belladonna's savior, she is also the child's weakness. Being too dependent on others will only make them hopeless. Her plan was very simple. Flora's powers come from her followers, whom mostly live in this kingdom. If the kingdom was abandon, so will the Goddess' strength.

 _'I did promised her that I'll destroy everything she loves, even this kingdom and the people. Their happiness is something I could care less.'_

In the midst of her reminiscing of the distasteful past, she touched the gruesome mark on her once beautiful face. She will never forget that day of 900.

* * *

 _There was once a beautiful woman. Blonde hair that reached to her shoulder, beautiful fair skin, and hazel eyes. She wore a light purple dress, a black corset with hints of red, and a cape that match with her dress. Her feet have shoes of the same purple color and her hands were in dark purple gloves. A circlet was around her head. Ever since she was young, she was taught to believe in the deities of the world. She would serve and dedicated her life to one of the deities, the Goddess of Nature and Balance, Flora._

 _She had heard that Flora favored certain individuals and would give them eternal life, prolonging their youth and beauty forever. Wanting to have that blessing, Mother Gothel served the Goddess for that sole reason. However, time passed without any reward. For so long, she was patient until that patient ran out._

 _"Why?!" she exclaimed. "I've serve you and I get nothing in return?!"_

 _"What do you mean by that?"_

 _"Why don't I get the power of the Guardians?" she questioned._

 _Being a long dedicated follower of the Goddess, Gothel had access to Flora's realm, Rosaria._

 _Flora was tending to her gardens, bringing life to all of nature._

 _"You have to understand my choice, Gothel. Not everyone can have immortality. It would only upset the balance of the world. Everything is not meant to last forever." she explained in a calm tone._

 _"But it's unfair how you ignored all my hard work!" Mother Gothel yelled._

 _"But I haven't ignored you at all, Gothel." the Goddess turned to face the woman. "I've seen all your work hard, but do you think it to be fair if you gain such power based on your obsession for it?"_

 _"It's completely fair!"_

 _"The balance of life and death must remain the same. If you don't have the heart to understand, then I'm afraid that you will never be worthy to get what you want."_

 _The sorceress was enraged, consumed by her wraith._

 _"CURSE YOU AND YOUR WAYS OF THINKING! IF YOU WON'T GIVE ME WHAT I DESERVE, THEN I'LL GET IT MYSELF!"_

 _She stormed from the Fairy World to think of a way to gain immortality, leaving the Goddess concern on that remark. It was when she found a way. Flora would choose one of the many sacred flowers and give it to her Guardians. They gain that power and absorb it after their birth. If the sorceress can do the same and absorb the power of a sacred flower, then her immortality will be ensured._

 _So one day, while the Flower Goddess was out doing her duties, Gothel snuck into Rosaria and went into Flora's garden. There, she saw the sacred flowers. They glowed with a silvery-white light, full of magic and life. Her hands greedily reached out to one of the flowers. It was there, close to her hands. But she mustn't delay. She uprooted the flower from the garden and quickly left before getting caught._

 _Back in her world, Gothel returned to her lonely home. With her experiments and desire to get what she thought was rightfully hers, she almost succeeded._

 _"Yes, yes! Soon, it will all be mine!" she laughed as she felt the power coming to her. However..._

 _Her experiment backfired on her. One of the bottles of potion she used for the experiment blew up on her face._

 _"AHH!" she screamed as she covered her face with her hands. It burns... It stings... It hurts..._

 _"I couldn't believe it..." a voice spoke, her tone felt betrayal._

 _"YOU!" Gothel removed her right hand while her left hand still covers the left side of her face. "How dare you... You did THIS!"_

 _Flora shook her head, "No, you did this to yourself. I told you that not everyone can have immortality. And this..." she pointed to her former follower. "Is the result of your pride."_

 _"Why you little *****!"_

 _Flora remained calm, despite what her former follower just called her. She simply took back her flower and disappeared. Her voice fading as she gave one last comment._

 _"Just like flowers need water, sins require punishment. And for your offense, you got what you truly deserve..."_

 _"YOU'LL PAY, FLORA!" Gothel yelled angrily, shaking her right fist in the air. "YOU AND YOUR GUARDIANS AS WELL! THEY WILL ALL PAY! MARK MY WORDS!"_

* * *

And so, everything has been in set. Princess Briar Rose was cursed to eternal slumber by a wicked Godmother and Princess Ivy Green eventually died from old age. Although she had nothing to do with them, it did made her job easier. Those two were doomed for other personal reasons. You might be wondering, if she was around the time of Briar Rose's birth, how was she still alive now? Well, through her knowledge of botany and magic, she managed to expand her life force by draining them from humans and animals.

 _'After all, I swear that I'll survive to witness the downfall of Flora. And it is through the life force of others that shall sustain me.'_

Taking other lives for herself to continue living, she doesn't care for the people whom lives she destroyed. Have you even consider the true story of why she kidnaps newborns? They were her pet. Beautiful baby girls she raised into mature young women, all for the sake of taking their lives and transferring them to her. She kept them well-hidden, for women who've lost their maidenhood were useless to her. The vile sorceress has kept this on for ages, hence why there were few maidens of virtue.

Eventually, Flora blessed two children to be the third and fourth Guardian in 1500. Prince Ross Red and Princess Snow White. She will admit, she was partially involved in their short-lived downfall.

The servant once met with a Princess long before the twins were born to give her a warning. She gave the haughty woman a potion of life and death. This Princess soon became the new Queen of the Mountain Kingdom after Brunhilda passed away. Rumors say that she died from poison. Now who did you think would poison their beloved Queen, hm? Surely, you thought it was the Evil Queen... Or is there more to the story?

Anyway, Mother Gothel was pleased that the Evil Queen had used the potion of death to plan for Princess Snow White's demise. However, she was angered that the Snow Princess was saved by the Frog Prince. Still, that Nightbloom poison will stay in the girl's body. If she ever encounter the effects of the Nightbloom again, she will become powerless to do anything.

The sorceress' travels around the world eventually led her to a faraway kingdom in 1993. That was when she stayed with Princess Melanie for seven years in a tower. From the information Melanie gave her, the servant soon learn that she and King Crisanto were engage. He already had a daughter who is a Guardian. If she can wait for Melanie to get pregnant with a child of her own... Then her plan will be set. And it already has.

"Now, all I need to take care of..." Mother Gothel trailed off as she finished the final touches. "Is you, Rapunzel."

She smiled evilly at her wonderful creation. A flower crown that looked much like the one the Princess wore as a child. Now, all she need is to wait for that final piece to come.

Near the Floralia Gate, a man steps into the kingdom's soil. His journey takes him here, to the Kingdom of Floralia. That final piece...

Is Ross Red.

* * *

 **I hope you enjoyed this chapter. What did you feel about the dark version why Mother Gothel steal babies? Or her being the true culprit in poisoning Queen Brunhilda? Remember, in the my Frog Prince story, I never confirmed who poisoned her. Please, leave a review. See you guys soon.**


	5. Ch 5: Temptations to the Dark

**Hi everyone! This will the first time I ever put a dream sequence so it will be put in _italics_ as if it was part of the past too. And as much as I hate tormenting my favorite characters, I have a feeling that the Princess would get nightmares in that lonesome tower of hers. Enjoy!**

* * *

Chapter 5: Temptations to the Dark

In the year of 2009, today is April the 7th, the day of Rapunzel's sixteenth birthday. As she grows into a very fine young woman, so did her powers and her golden hair. Today was special because the Princess planned to visit her sister in the tower in the evening so they can celebrate her birthday together. As she wandered around the hallways of the palace, many of the servants came to greet her.

"Happy Birthday, Princess!"

"Happy Birthday, Princess Rapunzel!"

"You Highness, I wished you a very Happy Birthday."

The birthday girl giggled, "Thank you."

Her attention was immediately caught by her father, who was just leaving a room ahead of her. She had excused herself from the excited servants to go talk to her father. Catching up with the King wasn't a problem, considering how much he was tripping and stumbling.

"Oh, hello." the King noticed his daughter coming towards him. "Are you having a fine day celebrating my daughter's birthday?"

Rapunzel laughed, "Father, did you forget to wear your glasses?"

"Oh, Rapunzel." the King was embarrass. "I would have worn them if I remember where I put them."

The Princess was half-listening to her father's explanation because she was looking above his head. A pair of red glass was in clear view on the golden crown. Over the years, the King's eyesight worsen. So he got a pair of glasses to help him see. It was a ridiculously funny sight since no one every seen a royal King needing to wear such things. But, that is an opinion everyone kept to themselves.

The Princess giggled as she took the glasses off the crown and put them on her father's face, "There."

"Oh! Much better!" the King exclaimed as he can now see his daughter more clearing. He hold her hands, "How are you doing, dear?"

"I'm doing fine, Father." the Princess answered. "Um, Father, I was wondering if we can change something... Just for today."

"What is it?" Crisanto asked as they walk together.

"I want Bella to come to my birthday party." Rapunzel answered in determination.

The King frowned as he stopped, "Rapunzel, I know that it's hard for both of you, but that is a request that I cannot allow."

"Why not?"

"Because no one knows what had happen with Martha. If another incident like that happened again, Bella might be put in danger."

"You don't mean..." Rapunzel was hesitant to say the next few words.

"They might want her..." he lowered his voice. "Dead."

"Oh..." the girl respond sadly.

"That is why the tower kept her safe." her father insisted.

"But she feels like a prisoner in there, Father." Rapunzel argued.

"I know, but please understand... I'm doing this for her." Crisanto sadly justify.

"Mm." she just nodded before picking up her pace, leaving her father behind.

* * *

The party went well and ended well. Almost. It would have been better if Belladonna could have come, in Rapunzel's mind. The sun was starting to set and the Princess was all by herself. The only thing she felt was a hint of sadness. Sadness, knowing that everything you love can be taken away... Leaving unknown futures and unclear answers up to Fate. The Princess let out a sigh before moving her lips... To sing a song.

Singing always made her feel better and helped ease the sadness she feels. Meanwhile, a man just came to the Kingdom of Floralia. Upon entering the kingdom, the man heard her beautiful singing voice. Immediately, his heart was touched by the music and proceed to follow it. Such a soothing song that helped pacify his problems, conflicts, and rage that his heart had harbored deep down. However, as he follows, he then saw many Lilac Bellflowers blooming, each one was leading closer to the melodic voice. He continued to follow the flowers to see a beautiful woman singing in the lovely sight of a garden.

When she finished, he gave a round of applauds.

"Who are you?" she asked when she turned around.

The man felt more lovestruck at the sight of her face. But he was more captivated by those blue eyes of hers. So serene and... Innocent.

Still, he answered in a chivalrous manner, "I'm Prince Ross Red. And yours?"

She smiled, knowing that this man was not from her kingdom, "I am Princess Rapunzel."

The two spend the evening hours knowing the other. Rapunzel was very fascinated by Ross Red's travels and the Prince grew more merrier knowing the Princess. The two soon grew close in just a matter of minutes. Ross explained that he came to Floralia because it was one of the many few places he haven't visit. Soon, Rapunzel noticed the time passed.

"I'm sorry, Ross, but I must go." Rapunzel apologize as she slip her hand from his.

"I understand, I also have to be going too." Ross agreed regrettably.

He wished they could be together just a little longer. They walked together towards the exit of the kingdom. Before they separate near the gates, Ross gave Rapunzel a kiss on her cheek.

"Ross..." Rapunzel was in awe, blushing at the sigh of affection

A mischievous grin appeared on his face, "That, my Princess, is my birthday gift to you."

"Ross!" Rapunzel playfully giggled.

They laughed until Ross became serious, "I should get going."

"Will I see you again?" the sixteen year old hoped.

The Prince embraced the Princess in his arms, "I promise. I will return."

He broke up the hug to give Rapunzel one last kiss, this time, on her forehead.

"Farewell, Ross." the Floralian Princess replied a little disappointingly.

"I'll come back one day, until then... Take care, Rapunzel." he walks through the gates.

They parted ways, but unbeknown to the two of them, there was a pair of eyes watching them...

* * *

Luckily, Rapunzel made it in time. She visited her elated little sister.

"Rapunzel!" the eight year old girl ran up to hug her big sister. "Happy Birthday!"

"Thank you, Bella." Rapunzel smiled as she pat Belladonna's head. "Let's set up for the tea party."

An adorable smile spread on the younger girl's face as she nods in agreement, "Mm!"

The sisters set up for the little party. It was Rapunzel, Belladonna, and the purple stuffed bunny. The child was very excited, giggling and clapping her hands. They talk together, singing and laughing.

"Today is the best birthday." Rapunzel noted. Today, she gets to meet a new friend and spend time with her sweet sister.

"I can't wait for my birthday to happen!" Belladonna happily exclaimed. She had such hope in her eyes.

"When that day comes, I'll be the one to sing you a song." Rapunzel promised. The girl giggled until she let out a small yawn. "I see that tonight has tired you out."

"No, I can... Stay up... A little... Longer..." Belladonna insisted.

Rapunzel let out a small laugh as she carried her sister to bed with her stuff bunny in hand.

"Goodnight, Bella."

The child gave her sister a birthday kiss before drifting to sleep, "Goodnight, Rapunzel..."

* * *

A few months have passed until it was November the 13th. Belladonna remembered her fifth birthday four years ago. It was the best birthday of her life. And now, today might go well too. The girl was busy all day, decorating her room- making sure it looked perfect. When she was done, the room looked very nice for the first time. Now, all she has to do was wait for Rapunzel.

However, her first visitor wasn't the one she had expected.

"Why, you did this all by yourself?" a mocking voice questioned.

Belladonna turned to glare at the woman at the doorway, "Leave."

"Why the hostile attitude, Princess?" Mother Gothel asked. "After I came all the way here to tell you something."

"I want nothing you have to offer me." the child coldly replied.

"But you might want it and you shall have it." the servant insisted. She then spilled the beans, "Rapunzel is meeting with someone, someone who have come into her heart."

"What?" a small, confused voice can be heard.

Mother Gothel secreatly smiled as she continues, "That's right. You're no longer the only person Rapunzel truly cherished."

"No, it can't be..."

Belladonna shook her head, not wanting to think of the idea that Rapunzel found someone. But the more she denied, the more she started to ponder on the thought. Meanwhile, Mother Gothel became excited. She can see cracks forming in the girl's heart. Seeds of doubt is planted in her mind. If she continue to attack her soft spots... In no time, the Princess will begin to stray from her path... And ended up being the aid that the woman needs.

"Why don't you see it for yourself? They have been seeing each other for quite some time now, not to mention the letters sending back and forth too." Mother Gothel suggested. "You know, because of the Fire Prince, your dear beloved Rapunzel almost forgotten to play with you seven months ago."

"No, you're lying." the girl continued to deny.

"Suit yourself, Princess, but... Do dare come down from this prison and witness the truth with your own eyes. You'll see that I am telling the truth." Mother Gothel suggested the idea. She was about to leave until she stopped to give one last comment. "Happy Birthday, Princess."

 _'Tonight, she'll be running to me for my help and when that happens... I'll be ready.'_ she thought gleefully.

It was a few minutes until the nine year old decided to take the woman's advice. She snuck out of her tower with her stuffed bunny firmly in her arms. It was getting close to night, dusk is slowly approaching. As the moon started to rise, its moonbeams shines bright. Little fireflies flicker with their lights and the tiny glints twinkling in the dark sky.

* * *

Princess Belladonna searched for her sister until she ultimately went to the gardens. Happy to finally find her sister, the girl was about to approach until her smile faded. Rapunzel wasn't alone. Someone else was with her. She quickly hid behind a rounded wall of a building as she watched the scene in front of her.

A man with red hair came out. He was dressed in adventurous clothing, but still retains the royal looks of it.

"I thought I'd find you here." he talked with the sixteen year old.

"Ross." Rapunzel happily replied back.

 _'That must be the Fire Prince that Mother Gothel was talking about.'_ Belladonna thought as she continued to watch from the shadows.

The two were talking so merrily and happily that the youngest Princess couldn't believe it.

 _'Rapunzel looked so happy... I've never seen her so happy like this before.'_ the Princess continued to think more and more. _'Normally, it's me that she's happy with. Or... Was it really Rapunzel or was it me who was truly happy?'_

Then she saw it. The Fire Prince was kneeling on his knees and holding Rapunzel's hands. No. Oh, how she hoped it wasn't what she thinks it is.

"Rapunzel, will you marry me?" Ross asked.

"Yes." was the answer she gave.

Belladonna's eyes widen in shock as they were starting to be filled with tears. That's when she felt something she never felt for a very long time. True sadness, loneliness, despair, fear, and perhaps a tiny hint of betrayal. However, Rapunzel was not to blame, the girl knew well that her sister would never leave her side as easily as Mother Gothel had claimed. However...

When she heard that proposal... Of Ross' plans to marry Rapunzel, that sadness was quickly replaced with anger. Not at Rapunzel, but towards the Fire Prince.

 _'How dare he?! How dare he tries to steal Rapunzel away?!'_ she thought furiously.

The child was even more furious when the Fire Prince even suggested the idea of the two of them leaving. He thinks he can just come to her home and _steal_ Rapunzel away from her? All those negative feelings caused the Nightbloom to spur from the ground, growing at rapid speed. She felt her powers surfacing... It haven't stirred for a very long time. She remembered clearly, the time when Rapunzel promised to be her wings. Helped comforting her. It was also the time when her powers almost awakened. Unlike the other Guardians, her powers responds to negativity and powerful impulses. Like a black hole. You feed it and feed it until not even the brightest of stars can escape the shadowy abyss. The more she cannot keep her negativity in check, the more she cannot control her own powers.

At the same time, clouds began to gather as it started to rain.

Belladonna continued to watch as she saw Ross and Rapunzel laughing before running off for cover. They took shelter from the rain in the pavilion. Being a gentleman that he is, Prince Ross wrapped his red cloak around Princess Rapunzel. She let out a small giggle before the two stared at each other in the eyes. Leaning together, they shared a kiss.

Such a sweet, romantic moment for them, but not for Belladonna. She was completely devastated. Immediately, she lost her anger, returning to her formidable foe: her deepest fears that is in her. Not wanting to look any further, she turned around, leaning her back against the hard brick structure. Never had she felt such sorrows and suffering. She cried at the cold harsh reality that is right there in front of her. Unable to take it any longer, the girl was about to run until she dropped her stuffed bunny. Vines from the Nightbloom started to cling tightly onto the toy as she went back to get it. However, there was a diagonal tear from the right shoulder to the left side since the girl had hastily pulled the stuffed animal from the tangling vines of her flower.

Panic started to overwhelm her mind, desperation. A ruined childhood, a false-future slowly turning to dust...

The Princess made her way back to the tower before Rapunzel or Ross had figure out that she was there. If only she stayed a little longer, she would have heard what her sister had to say.

"I'm sorry, Ross, but I can't go with you right now. Not yet."

"I understand. I'll come back for you one day and together, I'll take you around to see the world." Ross promised.

He gave her a small kiss this time before escorting her back to the palace. After that, he ventured off. The storm wasn't a big deal since his powers evaporate the raindrops as soon as it touches him. He can stay dry all he wants. Rapunzel watched until the Fire Prince left the kingdom to turn her gaze at the tower.

 _'I should be going up to check on Bella...'_ she thought until she realized how wet her dress was. _'But, I'll have to find something suitable to wear first before going out in the rain again.'_

Taking her own advice, the Princess quickly ran back to her room.

Meanwhile... After running away from the scene, Belladonna began to slowed down. After all, what is the need to hurry, right?

 _'Ah, it's pouring much heavier...'_ she noted. _'Oh well, I don't care anymore...'_

The Princess was completely soaked from the rain. The sound of her muddy shoes can be heard against the wet mud. She hold her dirty bunny close to her, pieces of the stuffing started to fall out from the tear. Her eyes looked lifeless, losing any kind of hope that she once hold tightly to. The more she wander around in the cold rain, the more she pondered on what the sorceress had told her.

 _'Mother Gothel was right, all along. And that Fire Prince will soon take Rapunzel away. If that happens, I'll be all alone again... What should I do? Where should I go? A place without Rapunzel isn't home.'_ she fearfully thought. _'I don't know anymore... And I don't care anymore...'_

Belladonna continued until she opened the entrance of her tower. Without even looking, she climbed the beanstalk... And returned back into her birdcage.

* * *

After returning to her room, Rapunzel changed from her wet clothes to a different, warm set. Next, while searching for anything that will protect her from the rain, she took out her diary as well as her gift to Belladonna. Happily sighing, Rapunzel wrote in her diary about her wish to travel with Ross Red. Yet at the same time, she express her concern for her sister and willingness to stay home a little longer.

After the Princess finished writing in the recent entry in her dairy, she then turned her attention towards the box wrapped in gifting paper. The gift, itself, was smaller and simpler. Something that Rapunzel hoped her sister will like. Taking her gift and a cloak to keep her dry, Princess Rapunzel began to make her way to Belladonna's tower.

* * *

Back in her Playroom, Belladonna attempts to fix the tear of her stuffed bunny. Sewing was never what she was talented at so the stitching was very big and more jagged. Very sloppy, imperfect, and horrible. She tried to stay calm, but she was failing. Tears rolled down her face once again at her hopeless future and fears of loneliness. Despite the terrible sewing was done, she still clutched the toy close to her as she cried.

The child then met up with Mother Gothel or rather, it was the woman, herself, who came to the Princess... As usual.

"See, Princess? I told you. Soon they'll get married for real... And then leave you behind." she taunted. "Here, all alone... With no one to play with you. You'll be here by yourself, with no one to love you."

The girl turned to faced Mother Gothel. If she could, she would have glared at the woman despite her teary expression. However, she was too tired and stressed to do so.

"Stop." her response was barely a whisper, but because of the quietness of her room, it was heard loud and clear.

"Oh, you want me to stop? But dear, I'm only getting started." the woman replied in a sarcastic manner. "You'll remain trapped here like a caged bird while Rapunzel will roam free in the sky and she'll be the only one who lives Happily Ever After."

That last remark really pushed the girl off the ledge for she couldn't take it anymore. She frantically seek the woman in this very room for help and guidance.

"Please, Mother Gothel! Please help me! Please convince Rapunzel to stay!" Belladonna was becoming more desperate.

A smile spread on the scarred woman's face as she approached the Princess.

"Of course, dear. Anything for you." she patted the child's head. Belladonna winced as the cold hand made contact with her head. It wasn't the same gentle feeling when Rapunzel patted her on that exact spot. "But, to have Rapunzel stay, you need to listen to me."

"What is it? Anything. I'll do anything if all I can have is Rapunzel with me!"

An even bigger smile spread on the woman's face, secretly. There was that magic word. _Anything_.

"Good girl. Now give this to Rapunzel." Mother Gothel took out a box.

"What's that?" the Princess questioned of the contents within the box.

"Just a special tiara I made." the servant simply answered, opening the box. It was a floral crown made of lilac and cream flowers, the Tiara of Reverie.

"It looks like the one Rapunzel wore when we were little." Belladonna noticed. Ever since Rapunzel turned fifteen, she stopped wearing her crown of flowers.

"Give this to Rapunzel and she'll listen to you. Everything you say, she'll do." Mother Gothel explained as she gave Belladonna the crown.

Unbeknown to the girl, the servant had imbued the floral crown with Mind-Controlling magic. That way, the elder Princess will have no choice, but do exactly what she was ordered... Even if it's against her will. However, the sorceress can sensed that the child was hesitant.

"I-I want her to stay willingly, not- not by force." she spoke softly.

"It's too late for free choice!" the servant suddenly snapped. "It's either that or say goodbye to your sister. After all, she is your wings... And your only hope."

"Is there really no other way?" the Princess was still looking for an alternative.

"I'm afraid not." the vile woman answered. "Think over this. Once you give it to Rapunzel, I'll come to check on you." she was about to leave until...

"But why?! All I want is to be with Rapunzel. What else in the world could possibly stop me from having that?!" the child exclaimed.

"Everyone!" Mother Gothel yelled. When the Princess looked at her with confusion, the servant sighed, "The people, dear child. They will stop you once they find out what you did to Rapunzel. And then, they'll truly take her."

"The people too? They are also in my way?" Belladonna questioned.

Calming down, the woman added, "It's not just the Fire Prince, but the people as well. Unless..."

"Unless?"

"I'll tell you when you are ready." Mother Gothel left the Princess alone in this dark prison of a home.

 _'If this conversation doesn't convince you, then I guess I'll have to take extra measures.'_ the servant thought.

Just a few minutes later, Rapunzel came into the tower. She was happy seeing her sister as she enters Belladonna's room.

"Bella, I'm- Wha?" she stopped to see her sister. "What happened? Why are you soaking wet?"

"Um, I... I..." the child was thinking of an excuse. "I went to find you when the rain caught me."

Technically, it wasn't a complete lie. She just didn't mention the part where she saw her beloved sister with the Fire Prince.

Rapunzel sighed as she went over to grabbed a blanket, "You shouldn't stay in wet clothes, Bella. You might catch a cold."

"Mm, I'm sorry." the girl looked down as her sister dry her hair.

"Oh, Bella, I wasn't upset with you. I was just worried." Rapunzel clarify.

"I know."

After Rapunzel finished drying Belladonna's hair and the girl had changed into her nightgown, the elder Princess exclaimed, "Oh! I almost forgot."

She turned to her small present.

"Is that..." the girl wondered.

"Happy Birthday, Bella." the sixteen year old smiled.

"Oh, thank you, Rapunzel." Belladonna took the small gift. However, she didn't opened it.

"What's wrong?" Rapunzel concernedly asked.

"It's nothing." the child lied.

She was thinking of something else, whenever or nor if she should give it to Rapunzel. Her mind wandered to the nightstand, where the Tiara of Reverie was hidden. She then turned her gaze to her small birthday present in her hands.

 _'When Rapunzel wore that crown in her early years, it was as if our childhood was perfect. I don't want her to change, but if she wears it... Then everything will be like what it's was before...'_

In the end, the girl didn't give the crown to Rapunzel, not today. She won the urge to do so on that night, but for how long can she resist the temptation?

* * *

As many nights passed, Princess Belladonna was plagued with nightmares. The longer she decided to do the right thing, the more anguish the nightmares become. It was strange because it was after her birthday that she started to receive these nightmares.

 _She walked in the completely abandoned Kingdom of Floralia, everything was left in ruins. The clouds were grey without any rays of hope from the sun, not even a single light can be seen. Many crawling vines from the Nightbloom entangled the kingdom. The Princess wandered around, lost and confused. Did she do all of this?_

 _"Why did this happen?" she questioned._

 _"Because of you, wretched Princess." a voice answered._

 _Belladonna turned around to see her caretaker._

 _"Martha..."_

 _"You little witch. You and your evil flower killed me with your very existence."_

 _"It was an accident! I never meant for it to happen!" the girl exclaimed in fret, still traumatized of that time._

 _"Oh, really?" a different voice asked in a dark tone._

 _The youngest Guardian turned to see her sister, however, she wasn't the same._

 _"Rapunzel!" the child was about to run in joy until she stopped to notice something was wrong._

 _"I'm tired of taking care of you, Bella. You're such a prick! Because of you, I can't be free." Rapunzel replied coldly. "Everyday, I have to give up my time. Well, guess what, I'm through helping you."_

 _Suddenly, an image of Ross Red appeared beside the Guardian of the Lilac Bellflower. He smiled tauntingly at Belladonna._

 _"I couldn't agree more." he answered with a smirk. "Rapunzel doesn't belong entirely to you anymore. She decided to be with me now."_

 _Anger returned to the little girl, "Curse you, you Fire Prince!"_

 _"I'm not the one who took away a page of your happy end, you did." Ross remarked._

 _"I HATE you so much!"_

 _"Without me, you can never fly again." Rapunzel reminded her sister. Taking the Fire Prince's hand, she sneered, "Come Ross, let's fly away from this depressing cage together."_

 _They turned away from Belladonna as they headed for the opened gates into the light... Leaving the Princess behind as she desperately tried to catch up._

 _"No, wait! Rapunzel, don't leave without me!" Belladonna cried as she reached out. However, her running was suddenly slowed down._

 _The wings that Rapunzel had lend her started to shatter. She was suppose to be her wings and helped her fly. She promised. The elder Princess still had own wings as an angelic pair sprouted from her back. Rapunzel and the Fire Prince then left the kingdom. Belladonna tried to catch up, but the gates locked her within the ruins of Floralia._

 _The girl called out her sister's name as she reached out her hands from the bars, but Rapunzel was already gone. She tried to fly too, but her wings were battered and useless._

 _Suddenly, the Princess found herself trapped in her tower again. This time, all the doors and windows were locked._

 _"No, no, no, not again!" she cried as she attempts to break free from this cursed place._

 _"You'll stay in your tower because you are cursed. This is the real reason why I hid you here." the disembodied voice of King Crisanto can be heard, echoing._

 _Belladonna then stopped banging on the doors to turn around. Her eyes widen in shock._

 _"M-Mother?"_

 _Even if this was a dream, it was the first time she saw Queen Melanie in front of her. The mother she never knew nor could have._

 _However, Melanie only responded cruelly, "Mother? I'm not your mother because you were never my daughter."_

 _"How could you say that?" the child asked, clearly hurt by those harsh words._

 _"I never wanted a cursed girl like you. You are a miscreant, a failure, a mistake. You and your flower were never meant to exist... And it was because of your flower that I died." a wicked smile spread on her face. "You are not my daughter."_

 _The shocked and hurt girl was devastated. She stumbled backwards before leaning against a wall as the Nightbloom flowers started to crawl and wrap itself everywhere. With the vines overgrown, covering the kingdom, the flowers started to bloom._

 _'There wings serves no use to me. Broken and bloodied, just like me.'_

 _"You are nothing, but a selfish girl." a voice told her._

 _Belladonna sink all the way to the floor as the Nightbloom started to release pollen._

 _'Ah, my powers are growing out of control... That's right, this had happened to me once... When I was just an infant. I was made Guardian so the power within me wouldn't ended up controlling and killing me. But that doesn't matter anymore.'_

 _"The more you allow it to control you, the more you will be lost."_

 _'Without Rapunzel, I'm powerless to control my powers. Eventually, I'll be the one whom the Nightbloom controls.'_

 _"A lonely, fragile girl like you doesn't deserve a happy end."_

 _'I don't care anymore... I've already lost everything...'_

 _She was now trapped in this tower forever. Inside this small birdcage where she is confined for most of her life. In an empty world, isolated from the rest. Even if she was free, she would only fall without Rapunzel to help her. The people would also fear her... And it wouldn't be long until they dispose of the Princess like a useless gem of no value. But what she feared the most is falling while Rapunzel soar to the skies without her. A tragic end to the one who know so little while remaining locked away from the people's knowledge._

 _Belladonna then direct her thoughts back to the flames. Destructive. Those burning red, amber colors that give off strong heat. How she despised them. It took away the happy end from the story. And now, it had come back to take even more._ _They are the essence of that man whom she hate the most._

 _There she stayed, locked in as the Kingdom of Floralia fall even more, destroyed by the pollen of the Deadly Nightbloom._

The Princess woke up from her bed with a fright. The same nightmare, each one was getting worse and worse than the one before.

 _'Just how long will I have to endure these horrid visions of my fears?'_ Belladonna questioned fearfully.

She looked over at the table to see the flower crown where she left it. Turning away from it, the girl squeezed her stuffed animal, "Rapunzel," tears were rolling down her face. "I'm sacred, I don't want to be alone."

* * *

 **I hope you like this chapter, although you really feel sorry for Bella, right? The voice in her dreams when she was in the tower belongs to Mother Gothel, just to let you know. Leave a review and I'll see you next time.**


	6. Ch 6: Succumbed to Dark Desires

**Hi everyone! It's hard to believe it, but this is the last chapter. I probably should have gave you guys a warning in the previous chapter... Anyway, enjoy.**

* * *

Chapter 6: Succumbed to Dark Desires

The more she waited and delayed, the more her nightmares only intensify. However, in her recent nightmare, it was different.

 _Belladonna was still trapped in her lonely tower until that same voice who had only did nothing, but scorned her, actually came to offer something more._

 _"But, I can help you."_

 _"Who's there?" the child questioned, looking up._

 _"I am the key to your freedom, Princess." an image of Mother Gothel appeared to her._

 _"Oh, it's you." her tone showed no interest. "How can you help?"_

 _"Simple, just except your powers. Give in to your hatred and desires, and it will all come true." the woman answered. "Of course, nothing can be made without sacrifice."_

 _The girl was already too lost and confused to even care what the servant meant or of her intentions anymore. She had already lost her sense between right or wrong. Everything was just a jumbled mess now._

 _"The door has opened." Mother Gothel disappeared as the door of her room shattered._

 _The Princess started to show some interest as she walks out of her room and up to the top of the tower. She saw that same horrible sight. Her home was in complete ruin, lacking of life. Just below her are her flowers, the Nightbloom._

 _"Fall! You cursed Princess!" the voices of the people of Floralia all exclaimed._

 _Suddenly, the tower shook as the girl lost her balance. Before falling into an endless sea of darkness, Belladonna can feel the Nightbloom's cries of anguish. They're the same as her. They, too, have felt loneliness and was afraid of being extinct from the rest of the flowers. The last thing the girl saw was her sister, Rapunzel. She was just a bird in the sky, getting smaller and smaller as the child was sinking deeper and deeper into the shadows._

 _"Rapunzel!" she cried out, reaching her arms out towards the fading light in the night sky._

 _However, her sister was gone as she felt something foreboding coming for her..._

* * *

Belladonna woke up with a fright. That last ending to her dream was just horrific for a child like her to handle. It was as if Death was tempted to come to her.

"Mother Gothel is right." the girl concluded.

The people would be afraid of her if they know of her existence. And when people are afraid, they go after that problem and destroys it. The child shuddered at the thought of it. Looking at the table, the Princess saw the Tiara of Reverie was still there.

 _'If I don't do something soon, I'll be alone again... And worse...'_ she thought.

Initially, Belladonna tried to see if she can control her powers. That was one of the better options, but she soon became frustrated when it didn't work out like she planned.

"It's no use, I'm of no use. No one cared for me… A lonely girl who just wanted to love and loved back." she spoke to herself.

That only leaves her with one choice. Despite she doesn't like the idea, she'll have to be the one to do it first. If it's the people that she fears, than it will have to be her to get rid of them. Taking out her diary, the girl wrote the recent entry in the book. She recorded of Mother Gothel's claims- that her sister was to marry the Fire Prince, Ross, and their plans to leave the kingdom. Remembering the anger she felt towards Ross, she hinted her plans to not allow that to happen. Taking out her crayons, she drew a picture of Rapunzel. Sadly, she'll have to do what she has to do, for she drew the flower crown on her sister's head.

Taking out a black crayon, she scribble a drawing at Ross, specifically his eyes.

"I hope you _go_ blind so you don't _set_ your eyes on Rapunzel." Belladonna muttered.

With that unfriendly remark, the Princess closed her diary and waited for her sister to come visit.

* * *

She waited until her sister came in the early morning.

"Bella." Rapunzel smiled upon seeing her sister.

Belladonna gave more of a fake smile because of the guilt she is starting to feel. If her sister wasn't so nice, she probably wouldn't hold back... But then again, without Rapunzel, the young Princess probably would have lost her sanity after years of listening to the evil witch's plans for destruction. How ironic, isn't it? Despite all of that, here she is. Making the wrong choices. Although, who could really blame her? Everyone, in a way, was blameworthy for their own actions. Whenever if they know something about it or don't.

The child didn't say anything, but showed her sister the flower crown.

Rapunzel gasped in delight, her hands barely covering her smile, "Why, Bella, is that for me?"

She kneel on her knees to get to the same height as her little sister to get a closer look.

"Mm-hm." the girl answered with a nod.

"Aw, you're so sweet." Rapunzel reach out to take the tiara, unaware of its magic.

She hold it carefully, but Belladonna didn't let go, having her hands firmly on the mind-controlling device. The older sister can see that the girl was hesitant, distracted as if lost in thought.

 _'I can't believe it.'_ she thought. Was she going to dragged her beloved sister into the dark with her?

"Bella?" Rapunzel's voice snapped her from her thoughts. The girl blinked as she suddenly let go of the flower crown. Rapunzel, in turn, was a bit perplexed at the sudden change in her sister.

 _'She seemed distant somehow... No, maybe it's just me.'_ the Guardian of the Lilac Bellflower dismissed that thought.

"Thank you, Bella." she smiled as she was about to put wear the Tiara of Reverie.

"Wait, Rapunzel, I-" Belladonna began, but she was too late.

As soon as the crown made contact with Rapunzel's head, she changed. She was no longer the lively bright young woman. She became quiet and expressionless, losing any kind of life in her. Even her endearing blue eyes that once hold so much life has lost its light. Her lovely smile was gone, replaced with a neutral expression. Belladonna started to panic, not knowing what to do.

Suddenly, a clap came from behind the curtains.

"Excellent Princess, I knew you could do it." replied Mother Gothel.

"You!"

"Oh come now, is that any way to greet your nurse?" the woman sneered.

"What did you do to her?!" Belladonna exclaimed.

"I didn't do anything. Rapunzel is now your puppet to command." the servant explained. "I did told you what would happen."

"Yes, but..." the girl turned her attention back at her sister, who was waiting for a command as if she had expected for one. "Not like this."

"Look at the bright side, she's all yours now. No one will take away your sister again, your hope, your aspiration." the woman insisted. "But this is merely the beginning."

"No!"

"No?" Mother Gothel questioned.

"I won't let you used Rapunzel. Even if I don't want to lose her, I won't go along with your plans!" the girl was about to take the crown off of Rapunzel when a stinging feeling made contact with her hands.

The woman laughed when the Princess flinched, "Oh, I'm afraid you can't take it off, dear."

"What?" Belladonna questioned.

"Once the wearer wears that crown, she nor anyone else, can physically remove it."

"You tricked me..."

"Oh, but I did nothing. After all, everything was up for you to choose and you did." the sorceress reminded the Princess. "Come now, let's not be ashamed. We have plans to fulfill."

Mother Gothel lead Belladonna out of her room. Rapunzel was still sitting on her knees, having not moved from her spot ever since she had place that crown on her head.

 _'Now we can't forget about her, can we?'_ the servant thought.

"Rapunzel~" she called out in a musical way, catching the girl's attention. "Come."

The Princess obeyed without hesitation as she got up on her feet and started to follow the woman and her sister.

* * *

Over the past few days, the people started to notice a change in their Princess' behavior. She has been very distant lately, quiet and cold. Everyday, she paid them no attention whenever they asked her what's wrong. Meanwhile, Mother Gothel continued to carry out her plans with an unwilling Belladonna. She even enchanted the girl's flower without her knowing. That was when _that_ day came. Unaware of the upcoming tragedy, the stressed young Princess simply asked for her sister one thing.

"Rapunzel, will you sing to me?" a tiny hint of innocence was left in her voice.

She had hoped to get her sister to awake, but all attempts were useless. So, in her sad moments, the girl would asked Rapunzel to sing, to cheer her up. Unfortunately, that's what Mother Gothel used to her advantage. The moment Rapunzel moved her lips to sing her song, Nightbloom started to bloom, spreading its deadly pollen throughout the Kingdom of Floralia.

Nearly at the end of the song, Princess Belladonna heard a commotion outside her tower. Curious of what was going on, she and the controlled Rapunzel step out of the tower. It was when the Princesses got to the drawbridge that Belladonna saw it all. Many people were screaming. Men, women, mothers, fathers, and even children. They were running, fleeing from the Plague of the Nightbloom.

"No..." the child shook her head in disbelief.

 _'This can't be happening.'_

In the midst of chaos, King Crisanto came running to find his daughters.

"Bella!"

Oh no. How was she going to face her father now? The girl looked at the old man as he was running towards them.

"Father..." she quietly muttered before looking down in shame.

He put his hands on her shoulders gently as he asked her the following.

"What have you done?" his tone wasn't angry, but there was a hint of disappointment in it.

The nine year old continued to stare down at the ground, her bangs hiding her eyes. She was grateful of that for she was sure that her eyes were stinging from threatening tears.

"I'm sorry." her voice came out broken. "I'm _so_ sorry."

Belladonna remembered this feeling as the long hidden memory came back to haunt her once again. This was _exactly_ what it was like five years ago, when she first caused panic within her home- when she had her first accidental kill. The result was her confinement in the tower, but what she did now was even worse than before. What will happen to her now? Surely her father was going to end her life as it was his duty as a fair and just King.

Surprisingly, that didn't happened. The girl gasped when she was suddenly wrapped in a warm embrace from her father.

As if reading her thoughts, he answered, "I can never do it."

"What?" she became confused.

"I've failed you both, my daughters." the King regretted. "I'm sorry, Bella."

"Father..."

"Please forgive me, Bella, Rapunzel. I should have never did this to you. Both of you. Because of my foolishness, all of this happened." Crisanto admits. He broke the hug as he looked into those familiar uncertain eyes of his youngest daughter. "All I wanted... Was for you to live a normal life."

"I don't understand, Father. What do you mean?"

"I wanted you to live your life, the way you are. As a little girl. I wanted you to smile, to laugh, to cry... The right way. But because of me, all I did was force a cruel fate for you. Bella, you're thinking of things that you're not suppose to do."

Rapunzel, who have been standing beside her sister started to feel something despite the absence of her emotions. Her blank eyes widen a little for her father's confession and words has deeply touched her from within. Even this powerful magic wasn't strong enough to keep her completely imprisoned in sleep.

It took a moment for Belladonna to respond, but eventually, she did.

"I... I don't know what to do."

"You have to be strong, both of you. I know your bright future... Is out there somewhere."

Tears fall to the ground, but they don't belong to the King nor Belladonna. It was Rapunzel. Despite her empty eyes, she was crying and shedding tears. For her poor lonely sister, for her kind caring father, for her beautiful late mother, and for her wonderful, yet short-lived stepmother. Why was her family living their own tragedy? Why them? She doesn't know nor can she express how terribly sad she felt. All she could do was cry, the first and last thing she'll be able to do on this day.

The King was at first astound at the sight of his eldest daughter, but he knew. She was in there somewhere, listening. With one final goodbye, Crisanto stood on his feet.

"Your mothers and I love you both." he addressed to his two daughters. "Rapunzel, my last request for you... Is to continue watching over your sister. Make sure she doesn't suffer anymore."

He wasn't sure if she had heard him, but he felt a load of burden off his back. He turned back, heading to the palace.

"Father, where are you going?" Belladonna asked, still feeling lost over what to do.

Instead of answering her question, the King replied, "Take care of each other, okay?"

He continued, leaving his daughters behind.

* * *

Upon returning to the palace, many of the people he walked by told him to escape the kingdom with them.

"No." was his answer. "I am the King and I will fall with my kingdom. That is my choice."

"But, Your Majesty!" a man exclaimed.

"Go!" he ordered.

The man had no choice, but escape, leaving the King alone in the now abandoned palace. Because he remained, the pollen will soon kill him, but he doesn't care what happens to him. All he cared in the whole world were his daughters. He sealed himself within the Throne Room and sat on his throne. For the last remaining of his life, the King reflects on his past. He chose to stay so he can be with his daughters. The very kingdom where his two Queens, Violante and Melanie, had died. But the main reason why he stayed... Was so he could repent for his own regret.

 _After Martha's death, King Crisanto had his meeting with the council. A bunch of bitter, yet fair councilmen.  
_

 _"Your Majesty, we come to the agreement that it is best to eliminate Princess Belladonna from the Kingdom of Floralia."_

 _"What?" he questioned. He knew that his daughter would later pose as a threat to the kingdom, but hearing this from the council was unbelievable. "Absolutely not! I won't allow it!"_

 _"My King, the girl is dangerous." one man spoke up._

 _"But she is just a child."_

 _"We know this may be hard on you as a father, Your Majesty, but you must do what is right... For the kingdom." another spoke._

 _"The loss of your second wife has been a grief for all of us, but she left behind a Guardian of Death, herself." the first man spoke. "Please, take this time to think about it. We will return for your answer."_

 _Later that day... While the King was walking in the empty halls, thinking... A figure stepped out of the shadows.  
_

 _"Your Majesty." a voice called out._

 _The King turned around, "Oh, Gothel."_

 _"What seemed to be the problem, my King?"_

 _He sighed, "The council wished for me to do away with Belladonna. Since I'm her father, they believed that it will be reassuring for her before she dies."_

 _"Why the need of that?" the servant asked._

 _"I'm sorry?"_

 _"Why not just locked the child away? So she doesn't cause another scene?" Mother Gothel suggested. "That way, both the kingdom and your daughter remain safe."_

 _"I haven't thought of that. Thank you, Gothel." the King rushed back to the council._

 _"Anything for my King." the woman laughed. In a lower whisper, she added, "Unless... It would also come to my benefit."_

* * *

 _In the council meeting..._

 _"Your Majesty, is that the best option?"_

 _"Yes," the King confirmed. "She will not have contact with anyone. That way, the people of Floralia will be safe... As well as my daughter."_

 _Many of the councilmen looked at each other in concern._

 _"My King, I'm afraid that won't do." the head of the council replied. "We just cannot take that risk."_

 _"Let me say this again, I will not have my daughter killed for just one accident that she unintentionally commit."_

 _"Even if it was accident, letting her live will only caused her to be a bigger threat in the future." another spoke. "It's one's life over millions!"_

 _A man then spoke to the head of the council. He sighs, "Your Majesty, we'll allow your daughter to live."_

 _"But-" the one who argued against the King stood up._

 _"However," the head councilman added. "If Princess Belladonna is unable to control her actions at the cost of many lives... You, King Crisanto, shall be the one... To put an end to her life."_

 _The King was completely shocked, but who could blame him? Even if it meant saving his kingdom, is killing his daughter the only way? As a father, that was the worse suggestion he ever heard. But he was determined that Belladonna was strong enough to keep her powers in check. However, from what he understood from his second wife, Melanie, living a confined life in a tower was "worse than Death"._

 _'But what choice do I have?' he thought._

 _"I-"_

 _"One more thing." the head councilman spoke up. "This is simply a suggestion, but I think for extra precaution, you might want to announce your daughter's death. It might keep the people from ever worrying about her."_

 _"But... That means she can never leave the tower." Crisanto argued with dread._

 _"Precisely. Were you planning to let her leave? How long did you think you can let her roam around without spreading panic?" the man questioned. "If the people found out that she's alive, they'll be suspicious that we're hiding secrets. And that would not bode well for you or your daughters."_

 _The King closed his eyes in defeat, "I understand."_

* * *

 _And so, the King had locked away Belladonna, hoping that she'll remain safe in her tower and the people in their homes. It was then that he decided to search for a cure so his daughter won't live a life full of torments and loneliness. However, since she was "blessed" or "cursed", he wasn't certain if there was a cure.  
_

 _As for the people of Floralia, they were given news that Princess Belladonna was dead. Luckily, this news never reached Rapunzel, easing the King's mind. However, because no one really understood what if felt like to be the "odd one", they celebrated... Secretly. Of course, not all of them, but the majority of them did. Others felt sorry for the King, for his losses. Unfortunately, those who were like Martha, who despised Queen Melanie, the Princess, and the Nightbloom, were very happy. They believed that Rapunzel is their one and only heir to rule Floralia when it is her turn, for she resembles their late beloved Queen Violante, who in turn, resembles their patron Goddess, Flora._

 _Unbeknown to the King, a group of people snuck into the Shadow Vestry one night. They destroyed the statue, cheering for the death of Belladonna._

 _"All hail, King Crisanto and Princess Rapunzel!" they cheered. "And free of the filth, Queen Melanie and her accursed daughter!"_

 _However, the moment they cheered, something strange happened. Apparently, one of the men collapsed to the ground, breaking all cheers. He was dead. One by one, the group died as if by a dreadful disease._

 _"This place is cursed!" one yelled. In panic, the remaining men tried to escaped, but they couldn't. Something or someone wanted them dead for their foolish insults._

 _"How disgusting!"_

 _"W-Who's there?!"_

 _"I thought I was terrible as Queen. I've work so hard to try to pleased many of you... But it wasn't me who was the problem."_

 _Then, they saw her. Someone who strike fear into their eyes. That's when they wished they kept their opinions to themselves..._

 _"N-No." one of them feared._

 _"It's because of FILTHY PIGS like YOU!"_

 _" **AHHHH!** "_

 _And on that day, nobody ever knew what had happened with the disappearance of that group. And so, the people continued living happily without the knowledge of two suffering souls. There was a saying, what was it called again? Ah, yes._

 _Like mother, like daughter._

 _They've ignore the rage of the late Queen as she haunted her home. Ever since her death, she lost most of her sanity over the guilt of her daughter's condition. She was the embodiment of that hateful, vengeful feeling. No one could understand her pain or her daughter's._

 _So what was the purpose of the kingdom if no one was going to respect her even in death? Well, if that was the case. Then there shouldn't be a kingdom at all... Nor the rest of the world either._

 _Her blood lust for revenge was not only aimed at that one traitorous servant of hers anymore... But the entire kingdom. If she falls, then the whole world shall fall too. They will be put through the same pain as her and her daughter. And it shall be done. Belladonna may not just looked like her late mother, but she also carries that same hateful feeling of the unfairness of her life. Was that just all coincidence?_

 _"Well, you know what they say, everyone carries a piece of a shadow." Mother Gothel laughed as she plans her next move. "Or... More like someone carries a piece of a shadow that belongs to another."_

 _She knew. If Melanie had that rage deep inside her, then her daughter would be just the same._

 _'Soon, I'll use the Princess just like I used you, Melanie. I'm not trying to place the blame on your daughter, not entirely. My goal is for the downfall of Flora!'_

 _"As for you, foolish King, continue on your fruitless attempts to cure your daughter... As I slowly plagued her mind with lies and destroy your kingdom." she reach her hands at the sky. "Victory is all mine, Flora!"_

* * *

As he sat in his throne, Crisanto continue to reflect. He had failed Belladonna and forced a grim future ahead of her. If only he could have found a way to helped her instead of isolating her. Maybe then, things could have been different.

"This is the best way. I, too, must atone for my sins against my youngest daughter." he told himself. "I deserve this for even thinking for a second to kill her just a few minutes ago." as he closed his eyes, ready to welcome Death into his arms, he replied, "Forgive me, Bella."

And just like that, the King soon died a painless death in a matter of minutes.

Just outside the kingdom, people ran screaming in fear and confusion. They were lost and confused. Rumors spread that Rapunzel went missing for no one can find their Princess. Not even the survivors can return for the Nightbloom pollen was preventing anyone from searching for her.

Meanwhile, at the top of the tower, Belladonna was watching as her kingdom was being abandoned... All because of her. Rapunzel was at her side, staring blankly at the scene playing in front of her. The child watched in anxiety as she tightly squeezed her stuffed bunny around her arms.

A cold feeling of emptiness. A sight of terrible death that took millions. An illness that no one can escape. It was very much like the Plague of the Black Death.

Inside, she did felt regret. It was just like in her dreams... And now, it has become reality.

She couldn't believed it. It was her fault all over again. A feeling came to visit her. It felt familiar, yet at the same time, foreign.

 _'I haven't felt this before... I believe people called it 'regret'.'_ she thought. _'Or... Maybe I did, but I was too blind to see it myself.'_

"Father's gone." she softly spoke, addressing to her sister without looking at her. She still kept her sight at the perishing people.

Her father, the second person who loved her other than Rapunzel... And now he was gone. By _her_ hands. She has no other choice, but to moved on. All she has was Rapunzel now. And just like Mother Gothel said, the people will be against her. She knows what part she is playing in this new chapter of the story. The little bird who continues to fall... Though she is broken, she will try to survive. She shall be safe if she can get rid of all the nuisances that stands in her way. She'll have to get rid of the people. Not just in Floralia, but the rest of the world.

That way, she'll have Rapunzel. Her sister, the only family she has left, won't be taken away. That she can assure of. The loss of her father drove the child to take extreme measures- to make sure no more of her love ones are taken away. The Princess no longer cares for the people so long as Rapunzel was with her. Because her sister is the Guardian of the Lilac Bellflower, she won't be affected by the pollen. It will just be Rapunzel and her. If they painted her to be the villain for this chapter of an entirely new story, then she shall play that part well. And that is a promise.

Meanwhile, despite Rapunzel was no longer free of her own will, despite her mind can no longer resist, there was a little part of her still awake to see what was happening around her.

 _'So it has to come to this... Why?'_ the Princess thought sadly. _'Bella, what could have pushed you to go this far?'_

Her questions was never answered nor can she even voiced it out. She was trapped, bounded by the Tiara of Reverie. In a daydream because that is the name of the crown she is wearing.

From afar, a cloaked figure smiled. Her plan was working. But now, it was time for her to leave. The Princess can handle the rest with all the plant monsters she had provided for her. And there was no doubt that the girl now know that the Nightbloom will bloom once Rapunzel sings... Everything is all set and ready. So, all what's left to do is to patiently wait. Once Flora is weaken, she'll take that opportunely.

"Hm, I heard that the Land of Oz is perfect during this time of the year." a laugh can be heard as the figure opened a portal.

* * *

A few days have passed in the Snowfall Kingdom. A lovely figure, dressed in white, was gracefully walking to her room until an excited youth came running towards her.

"Good morning, Mother!" he exclaims.

The woman turned and smiled, "Gwyn."

Her sweet little Prince. Well, he wasn't exactly "little" anymore. The boy already had turned sixteen and everyday, he would greet her with a "good morning" and end the day with a "goodnight".

"Mother, can I go travel around the world?" Gwyn asked excitingly.

Snow White had a small frown on her face, "Oh, Gwyn. I'm sorry, but I don't think it is the right time yet."

"What not? I'm sixteen, I can take care of myself." he insisted. "Is something wrong, Mother?"

The Queen sighs. That was Gwyn alright, always knowing when she was worried over something.

"There has been news about a plague spreading."

"A plague?"

"Yes, one that leaves the victims in an ill-state... Which is _why_ you won't be leaving the palace." Snow White explained. "It's too dangerous."

"There you go again, Mother. You're being overprotective." Gwyn joked.

Snow giggled at that remark, "Oh, Gwyn, what am I going to do with you?"

"Take me along on your adventures?" the Prince suggested.

The Queen sighed with a smile, shaking her head as she crossed her arms, "You _certainly_ inherited your father's sense for adventures... _And_ your uncle's eagerness to _go_ on adventures."

"Must have run in the family." Gwyn gave another joke.

Snow White laughed, "Alright, I'll allow you to explore the world-"

"YES!"

" _Only_ when you turn eighteen, that is." she added.

"Aw, that's another two years! I can't wait that long!" he exclaimed.

His mother only laughed more, "Go play with Leo. He must be lonely after his companion left."

"Alright." Gwyn agreed as his mother gave him a little push on his back.

After he left, Snow White entered her room. Her smile disappeared from her face, replaced with a serious expression. Taking out a paper and a blue pen, she started writing a letter to her dear brother. It has been such a long time since she last spoken to him. It was after their argument that they had stopped speaking with each other. When he left his home and _her_ behind... But the past should be left in the past. There's no point in changing what already has transpire. All she could do is attempt to mend the broken relationship she took part in so many years ago.

The young Queen was aware of her older twin's love for the eldest Princess of Floralia, Rapunzel. Rumors spread that she went missing. Knowing her brother, he will attempt a reckless rescue, but it will only get him into serious trouble. If she could, she would have gone to Floralia, herself. But the pollen will only proved dangerous to her after she had consumed Nightbloom poison that was inside the apple her stepmother gave her. However, she knows that she won't be watching from the sidelines any longer. If something were to happen to her brother, she will step in.

"Just please don't do anything reckless, Ross." she whispered as she sent her familiar to send the letter.

* * *

Fortunately, somewhere around the world, Ross did received the letter. At first, he was shocked over the fact that his sister was sorry over their feud years ago. Maybe it wasn't her, but there no doubt... It _was_ her handwriting. In neat, clear blue ink. But he didn't ponder over that thought for long. He has to return to Floralia to find Rapunzel. However, upon reaching the fallen kingdom, the Fire Prince couldn't enter for the poison in the pollen keeps him from getting closer. He cannot do this alone.

Asking the nearby survivors what had happened, they say that the Princess was still in the kingdom and that she never made it out. But what worried Ross was their claims of Rapunzel not being herself. That she was strangely detached from the world. The Prince made a note of it in his diary. Then an idea came to his mind. There was a tale of a child who is immune to _any_ magic, a Golden Child. He vaguely remembers his father mentioning that the Moon Priest, Hansel, was a Golden Child, himself.

However, Hansel could be out anywhere, but there was still hope. It is said that his descendant was closed by, residing in his homeland. Taking this knowledge with him, Ross Red took the courage and decides to return home. It may take time, considering where he is, but he's ready.

* * *

Two years have passed, it was now 2011. Belladonna now has what she wanted, but at the cost of real happiness. Her sister wasn't the lively girl she knew. Now she was just as blank and emotionless as a puppet. The girl had regretted it, but what other options does she has? There _were_ no other options. Leaving the tower, the Princesses made their way at the other end of the drawbridge. The girl had noted that there was one knight and four flower maidens. Could they represent the Fire Prince and the Guardians, minus her?

Whatever the reason, she hated that knight. Wanting to make a mockery of the "knight in shining armor", the girl got rid of the axe in his hands and replaced it with a green scepter. Satisfied, she continued. Taking a stroll around the abandoned kingdom with Rapunzel following her, the girl made her way to the Hall of the Guardians.

There were six perfect statues of the Guardians chosen by Flora. From left to right, Rapunzel, Briar Rose, and Snow White. The Guardians who were given flowers of Life. Countering them from left to right was Ross Red, Ivy Green, and herself. The Guardians who were given flowers of Death. This kingdom was well-known for recording the history of the Guardians since they were chosen by their favored Goddess, Flora. But that didn't matter to the Princess.

She then turned her attention at the statue of Prince Ross Red. She still has hatred for him, believing that he was to blame.

"If you never came in the first place and meddle with my happiness, this would have never happened!" she bitterly exclaimed. "All this death... Was your fault!"

Going over to the statue, Belladonna grabbed a few rocks and pelt them at the stone figure. She let all her anger and hatred out, throwing more rocks until she was satisfied. It was until the statue was beheaded that the girl collapsed to her knees in exhaustion. Rapunzel could only watch as only more questions came flooding to her mind. She noted the angry and tear-stained expression on her little sister

 _'Why Bella? Why do you hate Ross so much?'_

After a few minutes, the child got up again to walk towards at the fallen head.

"The next time you come back, I'll make sure that you're next." she stomp her foot, braking the head into several pieces.

She knew. She knew that the Fire Prince will come after she had requested Rapunzel to sing for her earlier in the morning.

 _'Stop it, Bella! This isn't like you!'_

The girl then turned her tearful glare at the beheaded statue.

"No one deserves to know about you." with that remark, she scratched at the plaque, destroying what was written on it. After that, she started to reflect on her own actions. Lastly, she looked at the statue of herself. "I don't deserve to be a Guardian."

With that final remark, she took out a small vial. The water was filled with Nightbloom. If the pollen can render someone helpless, then in liquid form, it can do something worse. Almost like acid. She poured it on her own statue, eroding the stone and the plaque.

At the end of the day, the tired girl and her older sister returned to the tower- where they'll live out their days until the pollen destroys the world. The Princess could only sleep with a troubled mind. Tomorrow will be the day when her giant Nightbloom will bloom.

* * *

 **I'm sorry, but that's concludes the ending for pre- Ballad of Rapunzel. Six chapters for the sixth Guardian.**

 **1) The dream sequence was a reference to the Mirror Ending, the second to last, if not, the worse ending ever.**

 **2) I feel that Belladonna scribble Ross' eyes in her diary is symbolic to how the Prince in Rapunzel was blinded in the thorns after he fall from the tower. Funny that never happened to Ross when we jumped and survive a fall the second time.**

 **3) During the game, I kinda felt that you cannot simply take off the flower crown...  
**

 **4) Yeah... If you've forgotten, there was a note saying that the King refused to kill Bella. Almost forgot to put in that detail myself.**

 **5) The "everyone carries a peace of a shadow" is similar to Carl Jung's "everyone carries a shadow". I just changed it a bit.**

 **6) Poor King Crisanto. He only wanted the best for his daughters.**

 **7) Hate Mother Gothel!**

 **8) Yay, a small scene of Snow and Ross.**

 **9) I kinda wondered how did Snow White's letter ended up behind the mirror in the game. Did Ross put it there while the Detective was unconscious before going to his shrine to recover? How was that even possible? And I don't think Snow White would put it there herself because I feel that she wanted Ross to have that letter. (Sigh) sometimes things just doesn't get explained in HOPA games, even the small details.**

 **Well, that's all I have to comment. What did you think of this final chapter? Please review.**


End file.
